You Say The Title and the KH Crew Will Sing It
by Sound Slayer
Summary: No requests please. Currently doing other fics.
1. Twelve Days Of Christmas

Hello, everybody. This was a random thought in my head after I read someone else's version of this. This is a much friendlier version of modified songs. I decided to post it even if it's not yet Christmas. But anyways, read it and do comment. It's pretty stupid at the most but please do read from beginning to end. It's very entertaining, I guess. Do not worry, I will be adding another song-slash-chapter to this.

And before I forget, I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Okay, Organization XII! Let's take it from the top. Xemnas, you first because you're No. 1. Okay, "Twelve Days of Christmas"! One, two, three!_

Xemnas takes a deep breath and starts singing, "On the first day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts sent to me: a wonderful cup of steaming hot tea!"

He takes a sip. "OUCH! THIS TEA IS HOT!"

After wiping his mouth with a table napkin, he says, "But it was good tea."

_I told you it was hot. Steaming hot to be exact. Next time, try to be more careful with hot liquids, Xemmy._

-------------------

"On the second day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts sent to me: a pair of huge new revolvers!" Xigbar exclaims, holding up the two revolvers.

He points them toward the ceiling. "Yeeha! I'm the new sheriff in town, boys! So stick yer hands up, Dirty Dan! And where's Pinhead Larry?" BLAM! And a portion of the ceiling comes down on his head.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Xigbar rubs his head.

_Oh, Xiggy, never point up and shoot with your gun when you are in a building._

"And a wonderful cup of steaming hot tea!" Xemnas takes another sip. He doesn't burn his tongue this time.

-------------------

Xaldin clears his throat. "On the third day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me: a Limited Edition of the Midgard Halberd!"

"Ooooh yeah! I'm cool. I'm cool. In this Organization, I rule!" He brandishes the weapon around before a lightning bolt comes out from the tip of the spearhead and hits the chandelier, causing it to crash into the middle of the room.

_Xally? Remember not to play with pointed objects in the house. Geez…_

"A pair of huge new revolvers!" Xigbar doesn't shoot this time.

"And a wonderful cup of steaming hot tea!" Xemnas takes another sip of his tea.

-------------------

"On the fourth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts sent to me: a whole new set of lab apparatus!" Vexen sang happily.

"These will be perfect replacements for the ones that Axel and Roxas broke last time. And now, I'll be able to create more replicas of the Organization members to serve me! Muhahaha!" Vexen laughs.

_Nuh-uh, Vexy! It's Christmas! Where's your Christmas spirit?_

"Okay, I'll be using them to prepare eggnog instead…" Vexen grumbles.

"A Limited Edition of the Midgard Halberd!" Xaldin exclaims.

"A pair of huge new revolvers!" Xigbar shouts.

"And a wonderful cup of steaming hot tea!" Xemnas takes yet another sip. "This is good!"

-------------------

Zexion nudges Lexaeus.

"Oh, yeah… it's me. On the fifth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me: a truckload of terracotta warriors!" Lexaeus sang.

"I think I could make them move… and then, they'll make the perfect army to take over the entire Kingdom Hearts universe. Ooohhh, Xemnas will be pleased!" Lexaeus whispers to himself.

_Oh, come on, Lexy! Where's the love on Christmas Day? Besides, aren't you guys already… you know… dead?_

"Fine. Then, that idea will have to wait." Lexaeus finishes his line.

"A whole new set of lab apparatus!" Vexen hugs his gift.

"A Limited Edition of the Midgard Halberd!" Xaldin exclaims.

"A pair of huge new revolvers!" Xigbar shouts.

"And a wonderful cup of steaming hot tea!" Xemnas takes another sip.

-------------------

"On the sixth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts sent to me: a box of interesting books for me to read!" Zexion lifts up a box filled with books to the brim. He takes one book and opens it and starts reading.

_Ummm… Zexy? That's the wrong box. That's full of porno. I think your box is on your left._

"Hehe. Oops?" Zexion blushes, returns the book into the box and brings the box back to where it belongs.

"A truckload of terracotta warriors!" Lexaeus sings.

"A whole new set of lab apparatus!" Vexen hugs his gift. "I can't wait to use them!"

"A Limited Edition of the Midgard Halberd!" Xaldin exclaims.

"A pair of huge new revolvers!" Xigbar shouts.

"And a wonderful cup of steaming hot tea!" Xemnas takes another sip.

-------------------

Saix comes up. "On the seventh day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me: a pack of young adorable wolf cubs!"

Eight wolf cubs, looking so cute and cuddly, run up to Saix and run in circles around him.

_That's sweet! Now, you have friends to accompany you with howling at every full moon. Plus, they're pretty cute. Can I ask for one, Saix? Neh, just kidding!_

"A box of interesting books!" Zexion takes a book and starts reading it.

"A truckload of terracotta warriors!" Lexaeus sings.

"A whole new set of lab apparatus!" Vexen hugs his gift.

"A Limited Edition of the Midgard Halberd!" Xaldin exclaims.

"A pair of huge new revolvers!" Xigbar shouts.

"And a wonderful cup of steaming hot tea!" Xemnas takes another sip.

-------------------

"On the eighth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts sent to me: my boyfriend who's still on the other side!" Axel is thinking Roxas.

"I want to hold him now in my arms, kiss him, hug him and f-" Axel is about to say "the f word".

_Demyx! Blast his mouth with water before he taints the song with a swearing word! I give you the full authority to do so! Hurry!_

And so, before Axel can complete his lust-problems-written-all-over-it statements, Demyx douses him with a steady jet of water.

"A pack of young adorable wolf cubs!" The eight cubs are still running around Saix in circles. "I'm getting dizzy of watching them."

"A box of interesting books!" Zexion is still reading the book.

"A truckload of terracotta warriors!" Lexaeus sings.

"A whole new set of lab apparatus!" Vexen hugs his gift.

"A Limited Edition of the Midgard Halberd!" Xaldin exclaims.

"A pair of huge new revolvers!" Xigbar shouts.

"And a wonderful cup of steaming hot tea!" Xemnas takes another sip.

-------------------

"On the ninth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts better give to me: an electric guitar with an amplifier, a drum set and a bass guitar!" Demyx cries out in joy.

"I can't play all these instruments alone. But with my water clones, I sure can!" Demyx summons up his water clones and they take their positions.

_Hey! Not yet, Demmy! Finish the Christmas carol first!_

"Oh, all right!" Demyx reluctantly dismisses his water clones.

"Roxas? Where is my Roxas?" Axel looks for the 15-year-old kid.

"A pack of young adorable wolf cubs!" The eight cubs are still running around Saix in circles.

"A box of interesting books!" Zexion is still reading the book.

"A truckload of terracotta warriors!" Lexaeus sings.

"A whole new set of lab apparatus!" Vexen hugs his gift.

"A Limited Edition of the Midgard Halberd!" Xaldin exclaims.

"A pair of huge new revolvers!" Xigbar shouts.

"And a wonderful cup of steaming hot tea!" Xemnas takes another sip.

-------------------

Luxord steps up on the platform and vocalizes a bit before resuming the lines of the song. "On the tenth day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts sent to me: a brand-new deck of cards and chips and a whole bag of munny!"

He clutches the bag of munny greedily along with his other gifts. "Mine! Mine! All mine!"

_Luxy? What did I say about not sharing your toys? No buts, young man! Share or I'm going to remove you from the song!_

"Okay…" He looks down on the floor, a little bit mad and a little bit embarrassed.

"A new electric guitar with amplifier, a bass guitar and a drum set!" Demyx eyes his rock band set.

"Roxy? Where are you my love?" Axel screams at the top of his lungs.

"A pack of young adorable wolf cubs!" The eight cubs are still running around Saix in circles.

"A box of interesting books!" Zexion is still reading the book.

"A truckload of terracotta warriors!" Lexaeus sings.

"A whole new set of lab apparatus!" Vexen hugs his gift.

"A Limited Edition of the Midgard Halberd!" Xaldin exclaims.

"A pair of huge new revolvers!" Xigbar shouts.

"And a wonderful cup of steaming hot tea!" Xemnas takes another sip.

-------------------

Marluxia flips his hair, making rose petals fall on the floor. He clears his throat. "On the eleventh day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts sent to me: a huge mutated carnivorous plant for me to take care of!"

The over-sized Venus flytrap beside him opens its mouth and is about to bite Marluxia's arm when he sees what the plant is about to do and slaps it.

_Wow… that's such a dangerous gift, Marly. How are you going to keep it in line?_

"No biting on Xemnas's thrown-away teddy bears tonight!" Marluxia scolds the plant. And the plant starts to weep.

"A brand-new deck of cards, chips and a bag of munny!" Luxord is still clutching to his Christmas presents.

"A new electric guitar with amplifier, a bass guitar and a drum set!" Demyx eyes his rock band set eagerly. "Yes! We're nearly done! One more line!"

"My boyfriend! Give me my boyfriend! Where is he?" Axel is desperately searching for Roxas.

"A pack of young adorable wolf cubs!" The eight cubs are still running around Saix in circles.

"A box of interesting books!" Zexion is still reading the book.

"A truckload of terracotta warriors!" Lexaeus sings.

"A whole new set of lab apparatus!" Vexen hugs his gift.

"A Limited Edition of the Midgard Halberd!" Xaldin exclaims.

"A pair of huge new revolver!" Xigbar shouts.

"And a wonderful cup of steaming hot tea!" Xemnas takes another sip. "I think the next sip will be the last…"

-------------------

Larxene steps into the center. "On the twelfth… but not the very last day of Christmas, Kingdom Hearts gave to me: all the autographed CDs of my favorite artists!"

She holds up five CDs, all with signatures of Beyonce, Lady Gaga, Britney Spears, The Pussycat Dolls and Hey Monday. "I see you looking at me! Like I'm some kind of freak! La-la-la-la-la see! Why don't you do something?"

_Larx, the song isn't over yet. You can sing "Do Something" when we're done._

"Fine," she answers grumpily.

"An over-sized Venus flytrap!" Marluxia gives the plant yet another whack for trying to bite Larxene's antenna-like bangs.

"A brand-new deck of cards, chips and a bag of munny!" Luxord runs off to his room to keep his presents away from others who might want to borrow it.

"A new electric guitar with amplifier, a bass guitar and a drum set!" Demyx eyes his rock band set eagerly. "Hey! But I thought you said I can play a rock song when we're done?"

"Roxy! Where are you? You know I cannot go on without you!" Axel runs towards the horizon to look for Roxas.

"A pack of young adorable wolf cubs!" The eight cubs are still running around Saix in circles. Then, Saix falls on the ground from too much dizziness.

"A box of interesting books!" Zexion finishes the first book and gets another one from his box.

"A truckload of terracotta warriors!" Lexaeus brings the entire truckload to Xemnas.

"A whole new set of lab apparatus!" Vexen runs to his lab with the new equipment and locks himself there.

"A Limited Edition of the Midgard Halberd!" Xaldin goes outside to play with his new halberd.

"A pair of huge new revolver!" Xigbar follows Xaldin outside so they can play with their toys.

"And a wonderful cup of steaming hot tea!" Xemnas takes his last sip. "Now what was that idea Lexaeus?"

_Oh well… at least they finished the carol. Tune in next time when I make them or the other KH characters sing some other song. Feel free to drop me a suggestion or whatsoever._

_In your suggestion, just write the name of the song and the characters you want to be singing. You may add some lines that you have already modified so that I will know what you want to come out. But don't modify the entire song because then I will have nothing to change. And please, no Disney characters. Any song but no Disney characters. And if you wish to give the link of the song so that I may hear it (just in case I have never heard of it before), please do._

_Sound Slayer, over and out._


	2. Hot N Cold

Hello, I'm back. This time with the famous "Hot N Cold" by the one and the only Katy Perry… except this time it will be modified and in a music video version. So please do read, enjoy and comment. It's a little bit shonen-ai or yaoi between Riku and Sora. Whatever you call it, there will be no rated stuff in here. Enjoy!

Before I forget, I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise or the song.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sora and Riku are standing side by side. Riku is wearing a tuxedo while Sora is… also wearing a tuxedo. Members of the Organization XIII, Final Fantasy characters, Kairi and Hayner's gang are all seated for the wedding.

_Do you, Sora, take Riku as your lawful husband?_

"Yes, I do," Sora replies.

_Do you, Riku, take Sora as your lawful… err… umm… husband?_

Riku doesn't answer. He just looks at Sora. Stares at him…. The entire place is silent, curious about Riku's decision. And the suspense is just killing them.

-------------------

"What the hell?" Larxene, one of the bridesmaids, stands up from her seat. "Just say 'I do!' already so we can all go."

Riku opens his mouth. However, no sound comes out.

"Damn it, you faggot!" Larxene screams. "You are wasting away every important one-thousandth bit of my lifetime!" And then, the song kicks in. Everybody sways to the beat.

_Here goes the whacky song!_

"You change your mind." She points at Riku and runs her hand through her hair.

"Like a girl-" Larxene looks at Kairi who is standing beside her "-changes clothes." She pulls down Kairi's blue bridesmaid dress, revealing a red t-shirt and blue jeans. She's already set to go party.

Demyx yells, "Hey! Isn't that a violation of the dress code during weddings?"

"I know. This tux is killing me," Axel says out loud.

_Yeah, Demyx and Axel. We know that formal wear is feels like something that should not to be worn at all. And Kairi just wants to skip this thing and head out to a mall or a disco whatever._

"Yeah you PMS like Xemnas." Larxene points her Superior and sticks her tongue out at him.

Xemnas is outraged. "I'm your boss! You can't do that to me. I'm cutting your pay down to 50%!"

_Yes, she can! She's a free woman, Xemmy! Besides, do you really want to be electrocuted on such a supposedly conflict-free occasion?_

"The big fat ass," Larxene continues singing. Everybody except Xemnas, Sora and Riku laughs at her comment on Xemnas.

"I don't have a fat ass!" Xemnas turns around to look at his own buttocks.

_Well, if you don't have a big ass, you sometimes have a head full of airy ideas. Then you can be airhead instead of an ass. Did you know that ass can also mean a donkey?_

"And you-" Larxene points at Riku this time "-overthink." Her finger makes little circular movements near her ear.

"I'm not a retard!" Riku shouts at Larxene who continues to ignore him and is still singing.

_Riku, Riku, Riku… if you're not a retard, then how'd you ever come up with Sora as your girlfriend before realizing he was a guy? Any theories on that, Blue Boy?_

"Always speak without thinking. I should know that you're both really gay!" All the other guests get up from their seats and start to attack Sora and Riku for such a lousy wedding.

-------------------

"Coz you're hot." Axel starts blasting one fireball after another at the yet-to-be-weds while Larxene continues to sing. Sora and Riku run for their lives.

"Then you're cold." Vexen summons up several icicles and directs them to impale Sora and Riku. Fortunately for the two, they are able to dodge every single bit of it.

"You're yes, then you're no." Demyx takes out his sitar and a huge pillar of water bursts right in front of where Sora and Riku are running to. They turn left and run out of the door.

"You're in, then you're out." All the Nobodies run out of the door as well, looking at the two teenage boys running on the sidewalk.

"You're up-" Larxene points her hands upward, firing multiple bolts of lightning into the sky"-then you're down." The lightning bolts that Larxene had fired upward crashes around Sora and Riku who are now about to make a left, entering a dim alley.

"You're wrong when it's right." Saix leaps after them and starts a chase with his claymore in his right hand.

"It's black then it's white." Zexion summons his lexicon and runs after Saix.

"You fight, you break up." Marluxia stands beside Larxene who is still singing and puts his arm around her. She pushes him to let him know that he has to join the "fun".

Before he goes away, he turns back to look at Larxene. "You kiss, you make up." She blows a kiss to Marluxia after saying the line.

"You don't really wanna stay. No! You should really want to go oh!" Larxene levitates a few feet above the ground and also pursues Sora and Riku.

"Coz you're hot." Axel has his chakrams ready and is only a few meters behind Sora and Riku.

"Then you're cold." Vexen is skating on the ground which he has coated with frost. In his right hand, he is wielding a sword made out of ice.

"You're yes, then you're no." Xigbar starts to shoot at the two teenage boys except missing his mark each time because of Sora deflecting each blast with the keyblade.

_Hey! Where'd he get that? No fair! Come on, Xiggy! You can hit them! Just don't kill them yet. The song is still not done!_

"You're in, then you're out." Luxord dashes alongside Marluxia, firing his cards at both Sora and Riku. This time Riku is blocking the attacks with his own keyblade.

"You're up-" Lexaeus slams his tomahawk on the ground and a huge boulder comes up."-then you're down." He hits it a like a baseball and the boulder narrowly misses Sora.

"You're wrong when it's right." Zexion blasts a beam of energy from his hands at Riku.

_Missed again? Just make copies of yourselves first, Zexy!_

"It's black then it's white." Demyx comes up, literally riding on a tsunami.

_Surf's totally up, dude! You rock my world, Demyx! Just watch out for that streetlight…. Ooops! Too late._

"You fight, you break up." Marluxia slams his scythe on the ground, creating a huge fissure. The fault continues towards Sora and Riku. However, it ultimately misses because the two make a turn around a corner and slip into a door.

"You kiss, you make up." Larxene's voice echoes.

-------------------

The two boys find themselves in a dark room. Then, suddenly, the lights are switched on. And to their surprise, the Nobodies, except Xemnas and Roxas, are already there.

"You-" Larxene gestures to her male co-members "-used to be some straight guys… like my peeps." Xaldin, Xigbar, Saix, Lexaeus, Vexen, Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia and Luxord smile and wave at the two boys.

_Isn't Axel bisexual or something? And hey… wait! I'm not yet done! Hey, no…._

"Your straight sexuality is just so last century," Larxene sings mockingly.

_That's a good burn! High five, Larx! Wait, after you finish the song!_

"Used to beat us in fighting, now you're plain boring." Axel and Vexen pretend to fight with each other with Axel winning in the end of the pretend fight. The rest of the guys give Sora and Riku a look of disgust.

_Better start running, you two lovebirds! Run! Run! It makes me laugh!_

"I should know you're both really gay!" Larxene puts up an I-will-beat-you-up face. Sora and Riku run outside for their lives.

-------------------

"Coz you're hot." Axel grits his teeth as each fireball misses its mark.

"Then you're cold." Vexen tries to freeze Sora's and Riku's feet on the ground. However, he has to go right in front of them to do so without having too much time wasted.

"You're yes, then you're no." Xaldin blasts one slicing gale after another at the two boys.

"You're in, then you're out." Saix leaps at them and swings his claymore except he doesn't hit anything as Sora and Riku jump out in time from the attack.

"You're up, then you're down." Luxord tries to aim a punch at Sora but misses. He instead hits a wall and jumps back in pain.

_Be careful, silly! This is a music video! Not a cartoon where nobody gets hurt!_

"You're wrong when it's right." Lexaeus throws his tomahawk like a boomerang.

"It's black then it's white." Zexion is about to jump on Riku when a stray hit from Lexaeus's attack hits Zexion.

_Zexy, Zexy of the Nobodies! Watch out for that tomahawk! OUCH, that's got to hurt! Ehehehe. Remember the song: "George, George, George of the jungle! Watch out for that tree!"_

"You fight, you break up." Marluxia whips up several whirlwinds of petals which chase after Sora and Riku.

"You kiss, you make up." Demyx fires several jets of water at the two.

"You don't really wanna stay. No! You should really want to go oh!" Larxene is now just a few feet away from Sora and Riku. She blasts them with a huge ball of electricity. Sora stumbles upon a door. He opens it and pulls Riku in as well. The door protects them from the electric attack.

As they pant while leaning on the door, they can hear Larxene singing the rest of the chorus lines. "Coz you're hot. Then you're cold. You're yes, then you're no."

"You're in, then you're out. You're up, then you're down. You're wrong when it's right. It's black then it's white. You fight, you break up. You kiss, you make up."

Sora turns to Riku. "What are we gonna do now? Our wedding guests are trying to kill us! And I think it's your fault."

"Stop putting the blame on me! You're gay too, you know. And you're the one who dragged me into having a wedding and inviting the Nobodies along with us!" Riku yells at Sora.

_If I were you two, I'd run and talk about that later. Now's definitely not a good time._

-------------------

"Someone call Vexen!" Larxene points at Vexen who is now wearing a lab gown.

"Got a case of two love-struck homos!" She then gestures to Lexaeus to break down the door which is locked.

"Stuck in this stupid soap opera! Just can't resign from this!" Demyx and Marluxia chirp in with Larxene.

_Nice one! This line sounds pretty good too! High five, you three, after the song!_

-------------------

The door breaks down. "You change your mind," Larxene sings while Sora and Riku stare in terror at her and her co-members.

"Like a girl changes clothes." All the Nobodies take off their formal clothes, revealing their usual Nobody attire. A black cloak, black pants, boots… the usual Organization XIII stuff.

-------------------

The eleven Nobodies circle around Sora and Riku. The two cower in fear from them.

_You're outmatched and outnumbered! This is good! I love it!_

"Coz you're hot." Axel gives them a glare.

"Then you're cold." Vexen threatens them with his sword of ice.

"You're yes, then you're no." Xaldin prepares his lances which are already whirling around him.

"You're in, then you're out." Luxord takes out his cards.

"You're up, then you're down." Lexaeus slams his tomahawk on the ground, causing massive stone pillars to erupt onto the surface of the floor.

"You're wrong when it's right." Zexion makes multiple copies of himself and readies to blast the two boys.

"It's black then it's white." Saix brandishes his claymore.

"You fight, you break up." Demyx makes several geysers burst out of the ground.

"You kiss, you make up." Larxene readies her throwing knives.

"You don't really wanna stay. No!" Petals swirl around Marluxia as he lifts up his scythe.

"You should really want to go oh!" Xigbar is already pointing his gun at Sora's head.

"Coz you're hot. Then you're cold. You're yes, then you're no. You're in, then you're out. You're up, then you're down. You're wrong when it's right. It's black then it's white. You fight, you break up. You kiss, you make up."

As the last few lines of the song are being sung, the eleven Nobodies draw closer to both Sora and Riku. Then, a huge black screen appears.

-------------------

Sora pokes Riku. They are back in the church. And everybody is all anxious to see the two get married.

"What?" he asks his boyfriend.

"You probably spaced out, dude. Come on, let's get married." Sora gives Riku the loveliest of his smiles.

_Riku, so do you take Sora to be your lawful husband?_

"I do!" Riku and Sora then share a kiss. Sora throws the bouquet.

_I now pronounce you man and husband!_

Riku carries Sora in his arms and runs out the door. Catching the bouquet at the same time are…

_Guess who? Roxas and Axel!!! Really predictable of me, right?_

Xemnas follows them. Then, in order… Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Demyx, Luxord, Larxene, Marluxia, Olette, Kairi, Namine, Hayner, Pence and so on and so forth.

Last to come out and see the newlyweds in their white sports car driving off to the horizon are Axel and Roxas who are in an embrace.

_And that was that! I hope you enjoyed it! Tune in next time when I make the other KH characters sing some other song. Feel free to drop me a suggestion or whatsoever._

_In your suggestion, just write the name of the song and the characters you want to be singing. You may add some lines that you have already modified so that I will know what you want to come out. But don't modify the entire song because then I will have nothing to change. And please, no Disney characters. Any song but no Disney characters. And if you wish to give the link of the song so that I may hear it (just in case I have never heard of it before), please do._

_Sound Slayer, over and out._


	3. Dude Looks Like A Lady

Hello, guys!!! I'm back and with a request from : Dude (Looks Like a Lady) by Aerosmith. Yep, and this song will be hellishly funny. I can sense it because of Marluxia's appearance being the focus of the song. (I pity that dude…) Anyway, it so isn't my fault he looks androgynous. It's sung the plain old concert-style. But I will leave funny comments so please do enjoy.

Before I forget, I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise or the song.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Marluxia has just come from The Gardens Whose Lushness Will Never Cease. He had been tending to all his lovelies and pretties since the whole morning. And now, it's already the afternoon and he needs a break.

He has worn his hood on the entire morning as to protect his flawless skin from the harmful rays of the sun.

_Ever heard of sunscreen lotion? It's pretty affordable for you guys to buy a can or something, you know._

He is about to take off the hood when Demyx and Axel whistle at him, thinking that Marluxia is a new female Nobody member. From afar, Marluxia does look like a woman. Pink hair. Blue eyes. Slender body… the usual woman stuff. Plus, his name is quite punishment enough for even becoming a Nobody!

"Quit it, you two idiots!" Marluxia takes off his hood and in the process he causes several rose petals to come flying out of his hair.

Demyx and Axel stare at Marluxia in horro as they have mistaken him for a girl. But then, afterwards, they snicker.

"What's the big idea?" Marluxia puts on a stern-looking face.

_Awww… you two little devils. What cha gonna do now?_

Demyx summons his sitar and the song starts!

-------------------

"That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady." Axel has grabbed a microphone out of nowhere and starts singing, pointing at poor Marluxia.

"I am not a lady, you ignorant asshole!" Marluxia screams, covering his ears. "Sing what you want but everybody knows I'm a guy here!"

_Ummm… that's what I was trying to tell them that. But they won't listen to me. Please don't chop my head off!_

"Come visit The Castle That Never Was. Her aura even competes with our own dear Larxene. She's a poisonous flower to touch at first sight. Baby, maybe you're mistaken because her heart's got no light. That's right." Demyx laughs as Axel says this line.

"Oh yeah, that's good, buddy!" Demyx continues to laugh while playing the notes on the sitar. "Say, is anyone else here to sing with us?"

"Don't know, Dem-Dem. But teasing Marluxia is so much fun!" Axel grins.

_Poor Marly. I pity you. But I got no choice. I have to do the song… but at least I'm having more fun than you are. HAHA!_

-------------------

"That, that. That, that." Demyx and Axel sing into the microphone. They both point at Marluxia teasingly.

"I'm not hearing this!!!" Marluxia desperately tries to block the stupid song from entering his ears.

_Uh… earplugs, Mar-Mar. Earplugs. The solution is as simple as that. Go find a pair of earplugs and put it in your ears. Hey! Are you even listening to me?_

"Backstage we're havin' the time of our lives!" Axel and Demyx playfully punch each other. "When somebody-" they point at Marluxia "-comes out and threatens to tell the Superior that we're slacking off."

They stick their tongues out in unison against Marluxia.

Suddenly, Xigbar appears from a Corridor of Darkness behind the two. "Hey, what are you two doing?"

"Making fun of Marly," Demyx answers Xigbar's question.

"Can I join?"

"Sure you can, Xiggy. Okay. You sing the next line." Axel hands the microphone over to Xigbar.

_Uh-oh! More pain for Marluxia… poor kiddo. I mean, Nobody._

------------------

"That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady." Xigbar is half-laughing while singing into the mike.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!!! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Marluxia is going nuts. He can't stand it anymore.

"Never judge a book by its cover." Demyx points to Zexion who happens to be passing by and reading a book.

"What's your problem about what I do?" Zexion glares at Demyx.

"Oh, nothing. We're just singing a song. Wanna join?"

"No thanks. I got other stuff to read. See ya!" Zexion disppears into his own Corridor of Darkness.

_Wow… at least there' somebody who doesn't care to tease Marly… I mean, Marluxia._

"Or who you gonna love by your lover." Axel finds Luxord drinking some alcohol at the lounge. He drags the drunken Nobody to Marluxia.

"Oh, Luxord. Look who's the new woman in our castle. I think she's cute. You should go see if she likes you," Axel tells Luxord.

At once, Luxord starts lumbering towards Marluxia.

"NO… No… NO!!!" Marluxia slowly backs away before being cornered by Luxord who starts slobbering on the Marluxia.

_Yiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Run, Marluxia! Run for your virginity! Oh, wait. That came out wrong…_

"She puts on a really deceiving disguise. She had the body even better than Larxene's, Lord imagine my surprise." And then, Luxord realizes that he is holding Marluxia and not a girl. He drops him on the floor and goes back to the lounge to drink some more beer.

Axel, Demyx and Xigbar laugh.

--------------------

"That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady." The trio continues to sing.

Marluxia has dropped on his knees to the floor, still covering his ears. "AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!! I'm going to go crazy!"

"So baby let me follow you down (let me take a peek dear)." Demyx pretends that Axel is wearing a skirt and does an action which would flip a skirt to Axel.

"Baby enter my room and we'll have fun (do me, do me, do me all night). Baby let me follow you down (turn the other cheek dear). Baby just say 'yes' and do it with me (do me, do me, do me, do me)." Axel, Demyx and Xigbar chase each other around in circles, pretending to flirt with each other.

_Don't worry, Marluxia. The song's almost over. Bear with me… please?_

"Oo, what a funky lady. Oo, she like it, like it, like it, like that. Oo he was a lady!" Axel's voice echoes throughout the hall.

"That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady. That, that dude looks like a lady."

But before the trio can finish the song, Marluxia takes out the Graceful Dahlia and slices the microphone in half. "I'm going to get you for this, Axel and Demyx! You too, Xigbar!"

Marluxia has a crazed look on his face. He is brandishing his scythe wildly and laughing with a deranged smile on his face. He looks like Joker from Batman.

"It's our cue, Dem-Dem. Exit stage left," Axel tells his sitar-playing friend.

"Right you are, Axy… see ya around, Xiggy!" Both Demyx and Axel run out of the castle.

"Huh? What was that about?" Xigbar is confused. Then, he looks at Marluxia who is charging at him.

"I'm going to cut you into pieces and serve you to Saix! Just a little closer, my chicky! Properly butchered and seasoned, you will make a nice snack for Saix!" Marluxia has indeed lost his mind.

Xigbar runs for his life and out the door.

Marluxia follows him. "Where are you going, chicky? I'm only going to slice you up nicely and serve your dead bodies to the Superior for dinner!"

_Okay, Marluxia is just scary… don't make him go bananas! I hope you enjoyed it! Tune in next time when I make the other KH characters sing some other song. Feel free to drop me a suggestion or whatsoever._

_In your suggestion, just write the name of the song and the characters you want to be singing. You may add some lines that you have already modified so that I will know what you want to come out. But don't modify the entire song because then I will have nothing to change. And please, no Disney characters. Any song but no Disney characters. And if you wish to give the link of the song so that I may hear it (just in case I have never heard of it before), please do._

_Sound Slayer, over and out._


	4. Chasing Cars

Hello, I'm here and back again with a request! Here's Jade's request: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol… an edited music video version with Namine and Axel. Oh, correction: Kairi not Namine! Anyways, enjoy this version of the song. I assumed she wants me to make it sound like a love that never blossomed between Axel and Kairi. So here it goes. And I will not put cheesy comments between the lines. instead, i will be emo... to give the song a sad effect. Hehe.

Before I forget, I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise or this song.

_________________________________________________________________________

Axel is standing in the middle of desert. The dry dusty wind brushing on his face. Secretly missing someone who's out there. Someone who is not with him now… and possibly forever.

"Where am I?" He couldn't remember what had happened to him after he exploded to save Sora. "What is this place?"

He sees a bunch of figures a few meters before him. He remembers his fellow members who have all fallen in combat before him and one that was slain by his own hands. How can they even accept him after his own deeds? He just wanted it to end.

"Vexen… Larxene… Lexaeus… Marluxia… Zexion… Xaldin… Demyx…" he says to them as he tries recalling the faces of his friends. "I'm sorry for all the pain and the betrayals I caused to you. And I know that I'll never make it up to you guys no matter what because I just broke all your hard work and your dreams to become whole again… I'm sorry. I know you'll never need me ever again."

He sadly walks away from them. The bunch of figures murmur something together as Axel disappears into the desert.

-------------------

_So here is the sad song for the two people out there in the world. Separated by their race, ideas and maybe their identity… we may never know._

"We'll see it all…" Axel sings as he looks out to the endless brown sea of streaming sand. He remembers the girl that Saix had locked up in a dungeon before. The one who that spiky-haired kid wielding a huge key rescued from The Castle That Never Was.

"All the worlds kidnapped by me." He remembers the time when Xemnas had still been his boss. The one who had ordered him and his fellow co-members to go on missions so they can finally have their own hearts back.

_What was it like to love somebody, Axel? I guess you needed your heart so that you can show her how you really wanted her._

"We don't need Sora's heart or Roxas's brain." The dry wind is starting to die down along with the unforgiving rays of the sun. Axel recalls the moments when he was with Sora. He and his Nobody Roxas made Axel feel like he had a heart.

_Sora did have a pure heart with barely any greed or dark desires in it. Roxas… his brain? Well, a fifteen-year-old's brain can be useful from time to time… especially when it means everything so that you can discover who you really are and what you are meant to be._

"If I lay here… if I just lay here." Axel gently lies down on his back, looking up at the darkening sky. The ground is still unbearably hot but he endures the heat of it.

"Would you lie with me and just forget the world?" The wind carries the sound of his voice throughout the desert. Sadness and despair flitting within the words.

"I don't quite know how to say about what I really feel." The gray sky darkens even more. The wind howls across the desert, making grains of sand flutter in the air. Axel closes his eyes.

"Those three words are too unsurprising. And they'll never be enough…" Streams of salty water flow from the redhead's eyes down to the sides of his face.

-------------------

"If I lay here… if I just lay here." Kairi is back on Destiny Islands. She is lying down on the sand, watching the clouds go by. "Would he ever come here to find me?" In her mind, she thinks about a certain red-haired Nobody she met over a year before.

"Forget what I've seen like it never came?" No, she won't. Not after what she has been through all her life to see a perfect guy like him. "No, because then it would be living a lie."

_Right you are, Kairi! Who's such a coward who dares to forget their memories just because it was too painful for them to bear? Not you!_

"Let's waste time tracing clouds above our heads." Kairi points her index finger in the sky and tries to trace their outlines in the air.

-------------------

"I need you here to remind me." It is already raining. Axel is still lying on the ground, soaking wet. "To find my own self." He feels like he has lost his own personality while working in the Organization.

"If I lay here… if I just lay here, would you lie forgive me for what has come to pass?" Axel stares blankly into the dim sky.

"Forget what I've done? Who I've hurt? The pain I caused? I wish I could forget…" the restless wind brings back the melancholic sound of his voice singing.

_We all wish we could forget our bad deeds, Axel. We all do. And it just breaks your heart to remember all those times you've hurt someone over and over again._

"All that I am, all that I ever was as here in your perfect eyes. They're all I can see." Axel smiles, thinking of the way Kairi would be smiling back at him if they will ever meet again.

"I don't know where. Confused about how as well, just know that these things will never change for us at all." Axel sits up as the rain begins to fall harder than before.

"If I lay here… if I just lay here, would I be ever the same as I was and will ever be?" Axel stands up. His head is bent forward in such a way that he looks at the ground while walking.

_I don't know, Axel. I just… don't know…_

-------------------

As he continues to walk aimlessly, he suddenly feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Kairi?" he asks immediately before even turning around to see the person's face.

"No, silly. It's us."

Axel turns around to see four people all wearing an Organization Cloak.

"Well? Don't you want to come with us?" the voice asks him invitingly.

"Aren't you guys any bitter about me causing your deaths?" Axel asks with a dumb look on his face. "Aren't you at least…" Axel trails off.

The four put down their hoods, revealing their faces.

Axel is astonished. "Larxene? Marluxia? Zexion? Demyx?"

"Why so surprised, Axel? After being killed by that boy, we finally found where our hearts were waiting for us," Larxene says with a smile. "And now, we're whole again once more."

"But you've all lost your Nobody-ness…" Axel is confused about their behavior towards him.

"What? You think we still can't forgive you after we got our hearts back? Well, Vexen and the others wouldn't. But we would," Demyx tells Axel. "We do forgive you!"

"Come on, Axel! Let's have a game of poker! For old times' sake," Zexion adds.

"Yeah! Count me in," Marluxia exclaims. "And the biggest loser is going to cook tonight! You're going down, Zexy!"

Axel turns to Larxene. "You think Kairi's ever going to forgive me?"

Larxene just merely asks, "Who's Kairi? I never met her. Oh, you can tell me about her while we're playing… wait! Is this Kairi Namine's 'other self'? Because if she is, I think she would. She most certainly would…"

_And there we have it… a good ending. Not so happy but just good… they're dead. I can't do anything about it. I hope you enjoyed it! Tune in next time when I make the other KH characters sing some other song. Feel free to drop me a suggestion or whatsoever._

_In your suggestion, just write the name of the song and the characters you want to be singing. You may add some lines that you have already modified so that I will know what you want to come out. But don't modify the entire song because then I will have nothing to change. And please, no Disney characters. Any song but no Disney characters. And if you wish to give the link of the song so that I may hear it (just in case I have never heard of it before), please do._

_Sound Slayer, over and out._


	5. Poker Face

Hello, guys! I'm back. And no, I'm sorry this chapter will be my request. I want to have some fun too, you know. Anyways, the song is "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga. Do enjoy the song. It's another random idea that crossed in my head. What if during one of Luxord's strip poker matches Namine had a sudden urge to seduce Roxas? Who knows but definitely we care! So read on and once again enjoy! I know that this idea is so crazy and whacked but please do read.

Before I forget, I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise and the song.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, you guys! Let's have a strip poker match! Only one! Please?" Luxord pleads to his companions sitting on the couch beside him. He is getting restless for not having gambled for the past five weeks. "Just one tiny game and after that I'll stop… for now. Please?"

_Wow, you were on gambling hiatus? That's whack. Who imposed that on you?_

Zexion, Marluxia, Demyx, Larxene, Namine and Roxas stare at each other first and mouth some words to each other before finally agreeing to a game with Luxord.

They then seat themselves around a circular table in this manner: Luxord, Namine, Marluxia, Larxene, Demyx, Zexion and Roxas.

Luxord begins to deal each player their hands.

"Ei, no cheating, Zexion! I know you're going to make me see that your hand is a royal flush even if it isn't!" Demyx says, reminding Zexion.

"I'm not going to cheat. Don't blindly accuse me of anything I didn't do… yet!" Zexion answers.

"Could you two like shut up? I'm trying to think here," Larxene scolds them.

_Yeah! Shuttup! The Savage Nymph is trying to think here! And so am I!_

After a few minutes later, almost everybody has lost an article of clothing. Larxene? Her cloak. Marluxia? His boots. Demyx ? His cloak too. Zexion? Not yet. Roxas? His cloak and his shirt. Namine? Not yet either. Luxord? Down to his pants because he is losing badly to Zexion and Namine.

"See? Told you I'm going to win even without cheating?" Zexion wags his index finger at Demyx.

"But how do I know you're not cheating?" Demyx replies, half-doubting Zexion's statement.

"Just because I'm not!"

_No one believes the Emo Dude, huh? I mean, the Cloaked Schemer, huh? Man, that's probably because you do too much magic… umm… illusion tricks, Zexy._

Soon enough, everybody shows their hands. And then, most unexpectedly, Namine jumps over to Roxas.

"Okay… that was so random." Larxene is intrigued at the same time clueless of what has gone on in Namine.

"I think she's too lively at the moment…" Demyx says.

"Okay, she's nuts. I told you strip poker was bad for the psychological health," Zexion tells Luxord.

_Here we go!_

-------------------

Namine gets up on the table and starts with, "I really want to hold that Roxas, please."

"Luxord, did you give her rum again?" Larxene asks the gambler.

"No, I swear I didn't."

_Okay… well, if you didn't, why is Namine acting drunk or something?_

"Hold him, kiss him, love me, baby stay with me!" Namine goes over to Roxas and hugs him in the most unusual manner ever possible.

Roxas breaks away from Namine's grasp and runs behind Marluxia.

"No, no, no, little guy! You have to face her on your own." The scythe-wielder moves aside, leaving Roxas without a "hiding place" from Namine.

"I'm loving it…" Namine says as she chases after Roxas who runs into the hallway.

"Hey, isn't that in McDonalds or something?" Demyx asks.

_Demyx! You're ruining my song! Please shut up! I'm the one who's supposed to be the one putting cheesy comments, not you!_

"Love me and the way how we're going to start this fun tonight." Namine catches Roxas's by the sleeve and swings him to her side against the wall.

"And baby when you're in my spell, I'll be the one to play your heart!" She draws a circle on the boy's chest before Roxas runs away again and into a nearby room.

-------------------

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh-ohhhh-e-ohhh-ohhh-oh." Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene and Zexion appear behind Namine.

"Oh, I just wanna get him hot. Show him what I got," Namine sings to them, half-explaining what she's going to do to Roxas.

The four Nobodies have question marks written all over their faces.

"Huh?" Zexion asks.

_Ummm… don't read your books? She wants to… ahem… get it on with the kiddo! Right? I think so…_

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh-ohhhh-e-ohhh-ohhh-oh." She then resumes to finding Roxas once again.

"Oh, I just wanna get him hot. Show him what I got." She arrives at a room which she thinks Roxas went into and kicks the door open.

_Uh-oh! Run, Roxy! Run if you don't want that woman to catch you! Besides, we all know who you really like, right? No? Fine, I don't know then._

-------------------

She gets into the room with the four confused Nobodies still on her trail.

"Can't read my, can't read my, no I can't read my Roxas's face!" Namine wags her finger at Roxas and does some alluring movements.

_Hey! Did you just steal that from the Lady of all Gaga? Anyways, that's not my problem._

"She's got to love a Nobody!" Larxene, Demyx, Marluxia and Zexion chirp in, apparently clueless of Namine's true intentions.

"Can't read my, can't read my, no I can't read my Roxas's face!" Namine goes over to Roxas who runs away yet again.

_What's the matter? Is he like not straight or he just doesn't like Namine?_

"She's got to love a Nobody!" Larxene, Demyx, Marluxia and Zexion join and dance with Namine. "Po-po-po-poker face. Po-po-po-poker face. Po-po-po-poker face. Po-po-po-poker face. "

_Okay… totally whacked and weird…_

-------------------

"I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be." Namine appears in front of Roxas who dodges her first attempt to kiss him.

She looks back at Roxas. "A little gambling but just not with Luxord, please."

"Hey! Who said my name?" a voice with an English accent calls out.

"Nobody!" Namine shouts back.

Roxas makes another run for it… again!

_Just kiss the girl, Roxas! Damn it! Oh wait… this isn't the Little Mermaid. Fine… you can run then._

"Oh, strip poker matches are just not the same without your gun." Namine puts her face on her palm, trying to figure a way to catch Roxas.

Suddenly, she gets an idea. "Oh, baby when I catch you I swear it's going to be a hell lot of fun!"

_You better be sure about that, woman! This song is getting a little bit out of hand._

-------------------

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh-ohhh-e-ohhh-ohh-oh." Namine goes back to meet with Larxene, Demyx, Marluxia and Zexion.

"Oh, I just want to get him hot and show him what I got." She beckons to them.

She then whispers something to their ears. And they just nod.

_What did you tell them, Nammy?_

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh-ohhhh-e-ohhh-ohhh." The four Nobodies summon up a Corridor of Darkness and disappear into it.

"Oh I just want to make him hot. That's all." Namine chuckles afterwards and runs off.

-------------------

"Can't read my, can't read my, no I can't read my Roxas's face." Namine dances around in the hallway.

"Oh, I just got to love that Nobody." She spins around daintily and heads for the stairs.

_Just where does she think she's going?_

"Can't read my, can't read my, no I can't read my Roxas's face. I just got to love a Nobody! Po-po-po-poker face. Po-po-po-poker face. Po-po-po-poker face. Po-po-po-poker face."

-------------------

Larxene appears before Roxas. "Well? Didn't she tell you she did love you?"

Roxas backs up only to bump into Marluxia who tells him, "Kiss or hug you?"

Demyx pops out and says, "She just baked you some more muffins. I'm not lying."

"He's just saying what he knows about it," Zexion sings as he appears.

"We're gonna make you go meet up with her or else we're gonna beat you up, beat you up." The four Nobodies close in on Roxas. "We're serious about that."

_Oh, so that's what she told them to do. And of course, these four were like "Okey-dokey, Namine!" So weird…_

-------------------

"Can't read my, can't read my, no I can't Roxas's face."

Roxas is being carried like an animal by the four. They are bringing him to Namine's room. And upon getting there, Marluxia opens the door while Larxene throws the boy inside the room.

Roxas tries to go back but the four have sealed the door from the outside.

He turns around to see Namine on her bed, wearing a bathrobe.

She stands up and glides toward him. "I just got to love you!"

She pulls Roxas over to the bed. "Want to feel, want to feel, yeah I just want to feel your face. I really love you!"

_Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh! HAHAHA!_

-------------------

"Umm… Rox. You're turn. Are you going to raise it or fold?" Demyx asks.

"Huh?" He looks at Namine who seems too preoccupied with her hand.

_Just a dream, right?_

"Just a thought… nothing more," Roxas says to himself as he raises the bet by a hundred munny.

_Enjoyed it? I never get tired of placing Larxene, Marluxia, Demyx and Zexion in my songs. And I'm sorry. I know Zexion might never sing. Nor will Marluxia. But it's fun to pretend. I just heard their English voices yesterday. Tune in next time when I make the other KH characters sing some other song. Feel free to drop me a suggestion or whatsoever._

_In your suggestion, just write the name of the song and the characters you want to be singing. You may add some lines that you have already modified so that I will know what you want to come out. But don't modify the entire song because then I will have nothing to change. And please, no Disney characters. Any song but no Disney characters. And if you wish to give the link of the song so that I may hear it (just in case I have never heard of it before), please do._

_Sound Slayer, over and out._


	6. Wanted Dead or Alive

Hello, guys! I'm back and still charged up as ever. I have recently changed the genre to just "parody" since I am also accepting requests for sad song parodies. Anyways, this time I'm doing 's request: Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi. Yeay! Three cheers for three things: the song, Cloud being a cowboy and the horse! Huh? Moving on, enjoy!

Before I forget, I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise or the song.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

It's another day and yet another challenge in the Olympus Coliseum. Everybody has flocked to watch the Annual Tournament Cup that Olympus Coliseum is well-known for.

"On the red corner, we present the one, the only Cloud Strife!" the announcer exclaims in the microphone.

Everybody cheers as the spiky blonde-haired swordsman makes his way into the arena. Several women throw roses at him. Children chant his names. And Cloud just looks up at them. He smiles and waves at them.

_Hey! Just one moment! Is he for real? What is he wearing?_

"And on the blue corner, we have a… what's that everybody?" The announcer strains to see his eyes so that he can better see what is coming out from the other side of the arena.

_It's… it's… it's a horse? What? What's going on?_

"Yeah, folks! We have a horse. And wait…" The announcer hears his cellphone ringing. He places the mike on a nearby table.

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Yeah. I hear you. Change the kind of contests we're gonna have today? Seriously? Okay. Yep. I got it."

He then grabs the mike after returning his cellphone into his pocket.

_Who could that be?_

"Seems like we're having a change of competition here. Instead of the gruesome gladiator matches today, we are having a series of on-horse challenges!" the announcer speaks into the mike. "Cloud, today you'll be facing several Heartless and Nobodies. You have to wipe them all out while mounted on your horse. If you fall, you lose! Get ready?"

Cloud gets up on the horse's saddle.

"GO!"

_Oh well… here the song goes._

--------------------

The other doors open and dark-colored creatures come running out mindlessly. Streaming in all directions.

Cloud turns to his horse. "Looks like it'll be you and me, partner."

_Why are you talking to a horse? Umm… fine, I talk to rocks anyway. So I think I really shouldn't… you know…_

"It's all the same, only the rules have changed." Cloud takes out his Buster Sword and flourishes it in mid-air, catching the attention of the Heartless.

"Every day you guys just remain so lame!" Cloud sings as he whacks one charging Heartless after another as he rides through their ranks.

_So mean! I mean, the Heartless all looks so cuddly! Like plush dolls! Really! And are you getting cocky? Don't make me put Maleficent and Ursula in here!_

"Another place where I just have to do as I'm told…" Cloud recalls the pact he had made with Hades so that he can have his memory back.

"I'd do anything just to remember my home." He unleashes an air combo on his horse which takes out multiple Heartless.

_Huh? How can he do that? I can't even imagine doing an air combo… while stuck riding on a horse!!! What the????? Okay, I'm confused, perplexed and confused. How can you even do it?_

-------------------

Now, Cloud has already decimated the Level 1 wave of opponents. He has been allotted about 30 seconds to take a rest. He dismounts from the horse and drinks a bottle of water.

_Hey! Where'd he get the water?? I'm thirsty too! Over here, you cowboy! Hello? Is anybody even listening to me?_

"I'm a cowboy, on my noble steed I ride. I'm wanted dead or alive." Cloud gives his horse an affectionate hug before mounting on it again.

"There's no reason to give me a high five!" He then charges in to the next wave which is a mix of Assassin Nobodies and Dancer Nobodies.

_Okay… that line… was just so ridiculous! Talking about high fives in the middle of a life-or-death battle? Silly much!_

-------------------

"Sometimes I think, sometimes I don't… for days." Cloud rears up his horse to avoid an incoming attack from the Assassins.

_What? So let me guess, you've never given working for Hades a second thought? Nor do you think about the other crap you are doing? Did you? Did you? Did you? Please say you didn't! HAHA!_

"And the people I meet always go their separate ways." Cloud defeats a trio of Dancers with a spiral strike.

_I wonder why that is… considering you don't think… am I right?_

"Sometimes you tell the day by the enemies that you slay," Cloud sings as he makes a turn to avoid several Dancers who are approaching with a bent posture.

"Well, I don't really remember because I technically fight the same stuff every day," Cloud mutters to himself.

_Whatever. Not my fault for trying to work with Hades and being stuck in a gladiator-ish place. Nope, not my fault at all._

"And times when you're all alone, all you do is think." Cloud unleashes a shockwave with his sword which vanquishes all the remaining Nobodies on the arena.

_Well, okay. I think. What about you? Non-thinker? HAHAHA!_

-------------------

"I'm a cowboy, on my noble steed I ride. I'm wanted dead or alive."

All the doors open, allowing an infinite legion of Nobodies and Heartless alike to enter and surround Cloud.

"No reason to give me a high five." He charges at them.

_There you go with the high five again. Puh-leez. Isn't there a better line you can change it with?_

-------------------

Minutes later, Cloud emerges victorious. Confetti is thrown from all directions.

"I walk these streets with a heavy load on my back." Cloud carries his sword on his back.

_How can you not? That's like a sword that you always carry around._

"I play for keeps 'cause I might not make it back." He receives the large sum of munny from the tournament's sponsor who reluctantly hands it over.

"I've been everywhere, still I'm standing tall." Cloud slowly leaves the arena, making his way to his room.

"I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all." He goes to the shower room and takes a shower. He is filthy from all that dust and sweat during the competition.

_Uhhh… why is the camera even in the shower? Censor this moment! It is unfit for all our eyes! Censor it! Unfit for my eyes! I don't care if the rest of you want to see him bathing. I'm cutting the clip!!!_

-------------------

"I'm a cowboy on my noble steed I ride!" Cloud wipes his hair dry with a towel. Wrapped around his waist is another towel.

"I'm wanted dead or alive." He then goes to where he left his clothes.

He is about to put them on when he hears the door to the lockers open. It is Leon! And he is wearing a white shirt and a pair of shorts.

_Did you borrow that from Sora or something? You look pretty weird, Leon._

"So there's where my jacket and pants went all along! I should've known you were stealing from me. I should've never let you into my room!" Leon accuses Cloud.

_What? Are you guys? No… but are you two? Neh… it can't be. Right? Somebody please tell me they aren't gay! HAHAHAHA! But I mean it! Seriously!_

"I'm a cowboy, these are mine!" Cloud wears his shirt, the pants, the jacket and his shoes on. He then runs from Leon who is chasing after him with his Gunblade.

"And now you're wanted dead or alive. Wanted dead or alive!" Leon screams after him.

_Okay. That was really whack! Am I right? I hope you enjoyed it. It was really weird. Really! Okay so that's it for this update. __Tune in next time when I make the other KH characters sing some other song. Feel free to drop me a suggestion or whatsoever._

_In your suggestion, just write the name of the song and the characters you want to be singing. You may add some lines that you have already modified so that I will know what you want to come out. But don't modify the entire song because then I will have nothing to change. And please, no Disney characters. Any song but no Disney characters. And if you wish to give the link of the song so that I may hear it (just in case I have never heard of it before), please do._

_Sound Slayer, over and out._


	7. U Can't Touch This

Hello, guys! I'm here again. This time I'm doing the request of BlameItOnMyParents: If U Seek Amy…. What's that? Oh, wrong song. Oops. The request is actually U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer. Ooohh, this is going to be fun, crazy and whacked out. I hope you enjoy this version of the song. This is what happens when five Organization XIII members try to set up a party with one of them being a little high with sea salt ice cream. And I kind of shortened it a bit.

Before I forget, I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise or the song.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Guys? It's nearly five and they'll be back soon. And we still haven't got the place finished up yet!" Demyx yells while he fixes the piñata on the ceiling.

"I know, Demyx! Just stop talking and continue doing the crap!" Xigbar shouts back.

Demyx continues to fix up the piñata while Xigbar arranges the tables and chairs.

He calls out to Marluxia and Axel, "Has anybody seen Roxas? We need a little more manpower here!"

Marluxia looks at Xigbar and gives him a glare. "We need help too, you know. Lexaeus is on a mission and so is Zexion. No one's here to cook for us."

_Okay… so no one bothered to leave behind a cook? Or one who reads a cookbook?_

"What about Larxene?" Xigbar asks.

"She went out with them, remember?"

"Right…"

"Soon enough, Axel comes out. "Don't worry, Marly. I got the solution to our problems."

He takes out a chef's hat and puts it on himself. "Ta-da! Chef Axel at your service and I'm gonna cook."

_Uh-oh… I think this going to be bad for our stomachs._

Upon the mention of this, Marluxia's and Xigbar's eyes widen in shock.

Marluxia goes over to Axel and takes the chef's hat off the redhead.

"Axel, why don't you let me cook? Remember the last time, we made you cook?" he asks the redhead. He then disappears into the kitchen and starts cooking.

_Yeah! He blew up the entire kitchen and served you guys that black gunk which was like… I dunno. What did it taste like again?_

"It was black gunk? I think I'm gonna be sick." Demyx puts his hand on his mouth.

_You ate it? Somebody call the food poisoning agency or whatever!_

Then, the door to the room bursts open. It is Roxas!

"OOOOOOOOOO! PIÑATA! PARTY!" Roxas screams as he runs towards the piles of balloons Demyx had scattered on the floor.

"Huh? Did this guy just suddenly felt like a kindergartener?" Axel wonders.

_Here we go, you guys!_

------------------

Xigbar blocks Roxas's way to the ballons. "Don't you touch this! Don't you touch this!"

Roxas backs off. "Why, Xiggy? Fine… oooohhhh, Musical Chairs!"

Xigbar tries to grab the kid by the collar but misses as the boy is too fast and hyper right now.

_Because it's for a party, you half-wit! And don't you…_

"Don't you touch that! Don't you touch that!" A wall of water bursts from the ground in front of Roxas, stopping him from getting to the chairs which are already prepared for the games.

------------------

"My-my-my-my (Don't you touch them) boss will hit me so hard." Demyx wags his index finger at Roxas.

"If we don't get this room finished in due time." Xigbar comes up to Roxas and tries to catch him in a bear hug.

_Yep, Xemnas will so beat you guys up… so you better hurry!_

"Darn your youthful vitality and your quick feet." Xigbar misses and falls on the floor.

"Roxas…" Axel tries to talk to the teen. But Roxas just keeps running around and tries to mess up the room.

_You guys are so dead meat! HAHAHA!_

"This can't be good." Axel runs over to Roxas who is pinning all the tails of the donkey on a portrait of Xemnas.

"When you know you haven't grown from a snotty little boy from Twilight Town." Xigbar grits his teeth while Roxas is jumping up and down almost uncontrollably.

"Don't be so mean, Xigbar. He's just a kid," Axel defends Roxas's side.

"Just a kid? Look at what he's doing," Xigbar retorts.

"Guys! I need help!" Demyx shouts because Roxas is shaking the ladder where Demyx is standing on.

_AAAAHHHHH! Somebody save Demyx! Anybody! Wait, Demyx! I'll go get a trampoline! I'll be back in three minutes or so._

"And he's known as the… what's that line again?" Xigbar asks.

"The Key of Destiny," Axel whispers to Xigbar.

"Hello? Aren't you all concerned of me?" Demyx is hanging on to the shaking ladder for his dear life.

"And this is an AAAAHHHHH!" Demyx falls off the ladder and on Axel and Xigbar.

"Don't speak of this!" Xigbar tells Demyx and Axel. He then gets up and chases after Roxas who is knocking down all the tables.

------------------

"I told you kiddo. Do not touch them!" Xigbar runs after Roxas who is laughing and running around the room.

"No, that's not how we planned it, you know!" Xigbar stares helplessly as Roxas continues to move around at a hypersonic-like speed, messing up everything.

"Well, he's touching everything…." Demyx tries to clonk Roxas with his sitar.

_I'm back with the trampoline! See? That didn't take three minutes…_

"Look in my eyes, man." Axel gets a hold of Roxas. "Don't touch them!"

Roxas squirms desperately to get away from Axel's grasp but to no avail.

"Yo, let me bust the funky dance moves," Roxas says as he finally gets to wiggle away from Axel's hold and runs up the stairs.

"You can't catch me!" he sneers at the three and goes up.

------------------

"Fresh new kicks and pants. You got it like that now you know you wanna dance…" Axel sings as he runs up the stairs after his best friend who is acting weird lately.

"So move out of the way coz we're gonna catch this boy and save our skins." Xigbar pushes Axel out of the way and runs after Roxas.

"Hey! What's going on?" Marluxia comes out from the kitchen, beating up a yellowish-white mixture in a bowl with a whisk.

"Hold on a sec. Let me know what's really happening," he says in a singsong voice. "I heard crashes!"

_Yeah you did. But do you really want to know?_

"Nothing much so I think you should go back," Axel reassures Marluxia who just shrugs and goes back into the kitchen.

"Let him know too much stuff…" Axel is trying to say to Demyx as they continue up the stairs.

Suddenly they hear a crash and then Xigbar's voice, saying, "Oh, just damn this boy! I said 'Don't touch!'"

_This is a disaster. I better end this soon before someone or something gets seriously broken and all._

-------------------

"Yo! I told you. You can't touch them." Xigbar runs after Roxas who enters Larxene's room.

_Uh-oh. She's not going to be happy about you guys going into her room._

"What are you doing there, man?" Axel manages to get in there first and sees Roxas staring something at Larxene's bed.

But before the camera can turn to it, Xigbar tackles Roxas and both of them land on the bed, grappling.

"Guys?" Axel asks.

_Okay. So they're getting rough on the bed… literally! Okay? I'm not that dirty-minded. And where's Demyx?_

"I said stop touching!" Xigbar yells at Roxas. "Yo, I am so going to tie you up, Roxas!"

"You serious about that?" Axel asks Xigbar.

"Give me a rope or a string!" he merely commands Axel.

"Okay… if anything goes wrong it's not my fault." Axel goes off to find something to tie Roxas up.

_Whatever… this is still going to be so wrong…_

"Tying him up won't be a sweat." Xigbar hits Roxas at the back of the head with his fist, knocking the little tyke out.

_Hey! I said no violence! Xigbar, if the Roxas fans are going to sue me, you're going down, one-eyed shooter!_

"Now you know what it's like to mess with me!" Xigbar laughs. "The Free-Shooter. Number 2 in the Organization!"

_Dude, music video here! Not a monologue!_

"Oh, okay. Fine. You're right," Xigbar grumbles.

"I'm back!" Axel appears with the string and the rope. "What! You knocked my best buddy out? You're gonna…"

"Take it easy, Axel," Xigbar protests.

_Oh, great. Anyways, let's see what Marluxia and Demyx are doing._

"No one told me cooking would be like this. Demyx hand me a wipe," Marluxia says as he opens the oven to check on the cake.

"What about a flashlight?" Demyx absent-mindedly asks his cooking companion.

"What kind of question was that? Hand me a hanky or something." Marluxia takes out a nice hot cake from the oven and places it on a table.

Seeing Demyx still not moving from his place in the kitchen, he shouts, "Go get me a tissue or I might as well chop you into French fries!"

_There, there, Marluxia. Don't get your roses in a bunch… yet. Just wait til you see what Roxas did._

------------------

Xigbar finally ties Roxas up. Except he used too much rope and Roxas is now looking like a mummy. And Axel is well… he's conked out.

"Well, those are two problems down. Now if I can get down and finish the stuff." Xigbar hurriedly gets out.

_More like burnt up if you asked me! Gosh, I just sounded like Larxene saying, "Broke his heart…. More like smashed it really." HAHAHA!_

"Break it down!" Demyx is rocking out in the kitchen, helping Marluxia fill in the casseroles with water.

"Hurry, Demyx! It's almost 5:05 p.m.!" Marluxia is panicking. "And we still don't have the noodles ready yet! The Superior is going to be in a pickle."

"What's a pickle?"

_Oh, Demyx… you crack me up time and time again! HAHAHAHA!_

-------------------

"I am here, everybody! Now, how come I don't hear a happy anniversary song for Saix?" Xemnas has just teleported into The Castle That Never Was with Saix and Larxene. No sign of anyone.

Saix blushes. "No, you don't need a song for me, Master."

_Huh? What's the anniversary song for?_

Larxene is sulking. "Why did you guys have to bring me along with you two?"

"I guess, I just wanted you to accompany us." Xemnas pats Saix's head and Saix gives a satisfied purr.

"What's that supposed to mean, Xemnas?"

"Saix is well…"

_What? Spill it! Spill it! But don't tell me you two are… I can't listen anymore!_

_Okay so tune in next time when…_

"Not yet, you idiot!"

_Sorry…_

"Well, Saix and I are terrified to go to the doctor for a regular check-up!" Xemnas explains to Larxene.

"Sheesh!" Larxene throws up her hands up in the air. "Well, I'm going to my room."

_No! Larxene, stop! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the song and my really, really corny comments! HAHAHA!__ Tune in next time when I make the other KH characters sing some other song. Feel free to drop me a suggestion or whatsoever._

_In your suggestion, just write the name of the song and the characters you want to be singing. You may add some lines that you have already modified so that I will know what you want to come out. But don't modify the entire song because then I will have nothing to change. And please, no Disney characters. Any song but no Disney characters. And if you wish to give the link of the song so that I may hear it (just in case I have never heard of it before), please do._

_Sound Slayer, over and out._


	8. Fer Sure

Hi, guys! Sorry, it took me so long to update. I was and still am working on Nightmarish Shackles of Memory That Binds. Feel free to go and read it. But it's shonen-ai to be warned. Anyways, here we go. A request from Misheru: Fer Sure by Medic Droid. And it's to be sung by one of my favorite characters: Zexion! Yeay, me! And please don't hit me about the previous chapter… it's not my fault Roxas got drunk with ice cream. Anyways, enjoy the song and Zexion. It's sort of nightmarish so please be warned.

Before I forget, I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise or the song.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Roxas just finishes putting on his blue pajamas with yellow rubber duckies on it. He jumps onto his bed and readies himself to sleep.

"Okay, Zexy. I'm done."

Zexion who has been "babysitting" Roxas the whole time gets up from his chair and is about to leave when Roxas screams his name.

"I want a bedtime story, Zexy! I can't sleep without a bedtime story!"

_Okay… that was so like back in pre-school…_

Zexion looks at Roxas and gives him a what-the-heck-is-that-for glare.

"Do I look like Mother Goose to you?"

The teenager sits up and thinks for a while. "No… but you read books, right?"

"Yes but why do you want me of all people to tell you a bedtime story?"

"Because your voice makes me so sleepy."

_Is that supposed to be an insult?_

"Don't get me started, Roxas." Zexion folds his arms.

"If you're not telling me a bedtime story, I'm telling Axel you're being a big fat meanie!" Roxas sticks his tongue out at Zexion.

"Fine. Oh all right. But can I just sing and show you a bedtime-story/song instead?" Zexion asks.

"Okay!" Roxas squeals in delight.

_Oh well… here we go again!_

-------------------

"Fer sure maybe, fer sure not, fer sure eh, fer sure book." Zexion uses his illusion powers to summon one of his lexicons.

"What was that, Zexy?" Roxas asks.

"Those are like… magic words!" Zexion tells the teenager hurriedly as to start the video.

_Oh really? If I say them, can I make a book fly too?_

"Pulled up at a bookstore. Found this one on a shelf."

Roxas stares in amazement as the lexicon opens itself and the pages flutter around him.

"It's a fantastic story here tonight!"

And the book sucks Zexion and Roxas into it.

_Wow… can I even fit into a book?_

-------------------

"Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stupid," Zexion tells Roxas.

"Just listen to what I tell you." Zexion and Roxas then arrive into a place that looks like Wonderland.

"Listen to what you tell me?" Roxas asks.

_Yeah! Remember how much trouble you got into the last time you didn't listen to smart ol Zexy?_

"You're always falling into holes."

Coincidentally, as Roxas takes another step, he falls into a hole.

"See that?" Zexion gives the kid a glare.

_Okay… now why don't you help him out of there?_

"And always quick to blame others." Zexion rolls his eyes before giving Roxas a hand out of the hole.

-------------------

As soon as Roxas is pulled out of the hole by Zexion, a bunch of card soldiers surround them.

Zexion turns to Roxas, "Can you handle a fight? Can you handle a fight?"

"I think so," Roxas says unsurely.

_Well then, let's hope that this doesn't get nasty…_

"So take out your keyblades now. Take out your keyblades," Zexion tells him.

Roxas immediately engages the soldiers in a battle after summoning his keyblades.

Zexion then takes a deep breath and sings, "Fer sure maybe, fer sure not, fer sure eh, fer sure book."

And then, a powerful whirlwind of papers appear before Zexion, engulfing the armed soldiers.

_Wow… what a bunch of useful magic words…_

The Queen of Hearts suddenly appears.

"This is the end of what we planned and now." Zexion's voice echoes as the queen orders all of her card soldiers to disarm the intruders.

"Looks like this is such an unwelcome greeting," Zexion whispers to Roxas as they try to fight off the card soldiers.

_Ummm… I didn't say you guys should go to Wonderland for a story, you know. Not my fault._

------------------

"This is not your normal fairytale. Just another twisted horror story," Zexion sings as he calls forth a meteor storm to dispose of his attackers.

"This is how the story goes!" he explains to Roxas who doesn't seem to understand the sudden attack of the card soldiers.

"This is how the story goes?" Roxas repeats.

"Yeah. The title of the book was 'Malice in Fairytale-land' not 'Alice in Wonderland'. And you wanted me to tell you the story, right?"

_Uh-oh… looks like it's going to be malicious tale indeed for these two._

"This is how they drop. This is how they drop." Zexion then blasts a ray of light from his hands at a line of card soldiers who fall on the ground, incapacitated upon getting hit.

"Everything in this book is going to be fun." Zexion smiles.

"But it's scary!" Roxas complains.

_Yeah, sure is._

"But that's alright. Cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry." Zexion laughs.

"I'm not going to cry!" Roxas is trying to hold back his tears.

_Let's how long can you hold them then!_

"So try not to-o-o. Well, try not to, to-o. Try not to-o-o." The bookworm's voice echoes as he disappears, leaving Roxas behind.

-------------------

"Fer sure maybe, fer sure not, fer sure eh, fer sure book!" The card soldiers keep on coming at Roxas.

"You wanted a story. I'm giving you one that's nice, right?" Roxas hears Zexion's voice in the air as he defeats yet even more card soldiers.

"Look at the mess you're making tonight!"

More and more of the card soldiers' weapons pile up on the ground around Roxas.

"Okay. That's enough in this world. That's enough in this world." A portal appears before Roxas.

_Why do I have a feeling Zexion is going to do this from start to finish?_

"Let's go to the next one!" Zexion laughs.

"The next one?"

"You always demand for your needs. Well, this time it's my turn." Zexion chuckles.

"I don't like the sound of this one." Roxas prepares himself.

_Me neither but who cares? As long as we're having fun, it's okay with us!_

"Prepare yourself for this. Prepare yourself for this," Zexion's voice tells Roxas when the portal finally drops the kid into a castle surrounded by black thorny trees and vines.

"Is this Sleeping Beauty?" Roxas asks.

_Duh! What does it look like, House Key Boy?_

"And look out for Maleifcent. Look out for Maleficent!"

"Who's Maleficent?" Roxas raises another question.

"Who dares speak the name of the Mistress of All Evil?" a deep intimidating voice roars.

Roxas starts to tremble because then the sorceress appears in front of him.

_Umm… run?_

"Fer sure maybe, fer sure not, fer sure eh, fer sure book!"

Roxas runs for his life when Maleficent shouts, "Herald of lightning, smite that indolent fool with your mighty power!"

_Okay… why is she having the cool lines here?_

"This is the near end of the story, Roxas. And now!"

Lightning bolts crash around where Roxas is.

The sorceress corners him and then screeches, "Meteors of the heaven, hear my cry! Unleash thy fury on this pathetic soul who dares to defy me!"

_Hey! That's another cool line. Okay, Zexion, you better take her away or I'm cutting your story/song!_

"Just run for your life or else you might die. Just keep on running!"

Roxas runs for his dear life as the meteors keep on falling from the sky. And Maleficent cackles.

"This is how the story goes. This is how the story goes."

"Well, I do not like this, Zexion!" Roxas shouts as he jumps out of the way of a flaming meteor.

_Whatever… Zexion?_

"This is how the meteors drop. This is how the meteors drop."

More and more meteors drop from the sky and home in on Roxas who is desperately running for his freaking life.

"All this time is wasted pretending having fun. But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry."

"You're so mean, Zexy!" Roxas shouts.

_Still not crying eh?_

"So try not to-o-o. Well, try not to, to-o. Try not to." Zexion's laugh is then heard in the background.

--------------------

"No jkjkjk lololol! Here is your last world portal!" A portal then appears before Roxas.

"How sure am I that this one's going to be safe?" Roxas questions Zexion.

_You want to live or not? Geez, Roxas! Maleficent is still on to you!_

"Whatever. Suit yourself!"

Roxas looks back and sees Maleficent still on to him.

She delivers an incantation, "Unforgiving flames of the inferno, swallow him up! Unrelenting frost of death, creep into his flesh!"

_That was such a cool line. Now if only I said that…_

"So you going or not? The next trip will be the last trip! No jkjkjk lololol!"

Roxas reluctantly jumps into the portal.

"Don't worry. It's the last. Don't worry. It's the last."

Then, Roxas lands on a wooden ship. He hears cannons firing at something and people screaming.

"This is how the story goes. This is how the beat goes."

He stands up and dusts himself. After that, he sees a huge half-woman half-octopus monster terrorizing a nearby ship.

"Atlantica?" Roxas stares at the commotion.

"This is how your ship drops. This is how your ship drops."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas says, extremely puzzled.

_Don't look now, Roxy, but that freakish thing is going near you ship. _

"All this time is wasted pretending we're having fun. But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry!"

"I'm not gonna…" Roxas is stopped by the fact that the octopus-like monster just smashed the ship he was on into pieces with one mighty swing of her gigantic tentacles.

"So try not to cry… Well, try not to cry, cry-y!"

Roxas plunges into the icy waters and begins to sink slowly.

"But that's alright cause you know I love being with you and seeing you cry."

Roxas then begins to feel the water coming into his lungs.

"But that's alright." Zexion reappears next to him and brings him back to his own bedroom.

-------------------

Roxas then finds himself back in his bedroom under his blanket still shaken from Zexion's bedtime story.

He then hears the blue-haired Nobody tell him, "Good night, Roxas! Sweet dreams! Just don't crawl under your sheets now!"

Then, he hears the door close and the lights switch off.

He sees a ghostly white hand reaching for him.

_Okay, so that was it. Did you enjoy? I hope you did. It's one of those silly thoughts in my head that imagined this.__ Tune in next time when I make the other KH characters sing some other song. Feel free to drop me a suggestion or whatsoever._

_In your suggestion, just write the name of the song and the characters you want to be singing. You may add some lines that you have already modified so that I will know what you want to come out. But don't modify the entire song because then I will have nothing to change. And please, no Disney characters. Any song but no Disney characters. And if you wish to give the link of the song so that I may hear it (just in case I have never heard of it before), please do._

_Sound Slayer, over and out._


	9. Just Be Friends

Hi, guys! I'm back yet with another request. This time it's from xYukii! The song is actually Japanese but she provided me the English translation which was a good thing! Hehe. Anyway, the song is Just Be Friends by Megurine Luka. Warning, it has shonen-ai or yaoi… whatever you call it. And it's sort of emo-ish. By the way, this is dedicated to all SoRiku fans out there.

Before I forget, I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise or the song.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Sora and Riku are lying awake on their bed.

It's been two hours and they still haven't dozed off to sleep. The room is dimly lit by a nightlight just beside Sora's side. Riku's side, on the other hand, is illuminated by the dark moonlight as his side is nearer to the window.

"Riku?" Sora looks over to the boy with silver hair lying beside him.

"Yes… Sora?"

"What if we're more than just… friends?" Sora says, unsure of how to put the right words to Riku.

Riku goes over to Sora and places his head on Sora's chest.

Sora strokes the hair of the guy.

"We're more than that, Sora. I'm sure you know that." Riku looks at Sora in the face. The moonlight striking on his face gives him that aura of…

_Okay…. I am at loss for words here. I do not know what to say between these two._

"Tell me, Riku. Why does it have to be this way?"

"I don't know, Sora. But the feeling is real."

_Uhhh… I know I'm a guy. But I'm seriously getting weirded out here. Does somebody wants to take my place? I mean I can write yaoi but not the intimate kind! Like this! It's creepy…_

Sora and Riku's eyes lock into each other in a seemingly never-ending stare.

_Anyone? Fine! Looks like I have to bear with this then. To provide entertainment for others, I need desperate measures. Here we go._

--------------------

Riku takes Sora's hand.

"Just be friends. That's what we'll pretend," Riku whispers into Sora's ear.

"Just be friends. No, it's not the goodbye." Sora sits up with Riku singing the song beside him.

_What's this now? Pretending you're straight to Kairi… that's not going to work._

"Just be friends. That's what we'll pretend. Just be friends. Just be friends..." Riku throws the blanket over him and Sora.

_Uhhhh… I'm not going under there. Wait, here's the next clip!_

"It came up my mind just yesterday's morning." The sun rises as both Riku and Sora awaken from their good night's sleep.

"As if I was attacked by Larxene's knives." Riku gently kisses Sora's forehead before going to take a shower.

_Hey! What's the big idea? Come on! Larxene's not that mean… right?_

"What the heck is this? Pain from my aching heart?" Riku grasps his chest as he closes the bathroom door behind him.

"Is this what we really hoped for?" He looks into the mirror while taking off his shirt. His hands then go down to his pants.

_Aaaaaahhhhhh!!! I can't look! My eyes! No, my innocent youthful eyes!_

"I knew it at the bottom of my heart; the hardest choice would be the best." He turns on the shower and water starts pouring down on his hair.

"Although deep in my heart, I know that it would hurt me only more." Riku enjoys some more moments as the water hits his face.

_Okay… I think that's enough on this clip… I cannot take it anymore!_

-------------------

"How can I tell it to you?"Riku takes a towel from a nearby rack and proceeds to dry his hair.

"In this misunderstood world, I'm struggling but it's the only way." He then wipes his body dry with the towel.

_Huh? Are you talking about homophobes?_

"Recalling your faded smiles, I think I just forgot…" Riku takes a pair of skinny jeans and puts them on.

"I screamed with my hoarse voice but no one hears screaming… all in vain." Taking a diamond-adorned belt from a nearby cabinet, he wears it on.

_Emo??? I hate emos! A bit… but mostly I don't mind them. Though there are some that I do hate… like my classmate in high school._

"Nothing is left at the end of the unchained me." He reaches for a black-and-white shirt and puts it on.

"Coincidences that brought us together degenerate into the dark and are to be forgotten." He then combs hair into the usual Riku-style.

_What's that on your shirt? "If you don't love me, just break up with me coz I'm the one getting hurt here…" Huh? I don't get it…_

"No matter what we do, life is just like that, always unfair." He puts on a dangling ruby earring on his left ear's piercing.

"And salty tears flow down the dried cheeks." He goes out of them bathroom.

_He has a piercing in his left ear? And rubies? Ooohhh… jewels! Shiny, expensive stuff. I wonder if he would mind missing those sapphire and emeralds. Not to mention the amethyst… hehehe. I'm such a thief. Don't tell him, please!_

------------------

"We got to pretend we're just friends." Riku comes out of the bathroom and his scent wafts throughout the room.

"Maybe it is goodbye. Just be friends," Riku tells Sora who puts on his puppy eyes.

"But.. but.. Riku…"

Riku puts his finger on Sora's lip and shushes him. "Everybody thinks you're straight."

_Oh, so this is what you guys have been hiding from all our fans._

"We got to pretend that we're just friends." Sora then gets up and goes to the bathroom.

"Just be friends. Just be friends…" Riku's voice echoes before Sora closes the door behind him.

_EEEEKKK! Another bathroom scene? Oh well… here goes nothing._

-------------------

"Yesterday a tranquil night made me realize. It'd be useless to pick up fallen petals." Sora begins to undress.

_Yiiiiiiii! I'm not going to look! I'm not going to look!_

"Because it'd never bloom again, it's tiny but already dead on my palms." Sora notices the locket Riku gave him still on his neck.

"Our time is up for now." Sora opens it and sees a picture of him and Riku locked in an embrace.

_That's so sweet… in the weirdest way I understand it…_

"I remember the season we met first and your gentle smile." Sora recalls his first day with Riku on Destiny Islands.

"Hiding our feelings, we hurt each other as badly as possible." His hands reach for the zipper of his shorts.

_Aaaahhhh! Censored! Wait, guys! Let's move on to the next clip._

"Our minds are full of thorns." Sora gets in the shower and turns it on.

"With this forbidden relationship, I really can't put myself into pretending." He starts to lather the shampoo on his hair.

"I still love you, I don't wanna be apart from you, do I have to tell you?" He then rinses it off by focusing the water on his head.

"It's raining heavily in my mind, I'm stunned, I'm halfway dead, my vision is blurry." He notices something that looks like card in the laundry basket.

_Huh? What's this? And are you two living together?_

"Despite my determination, the pain is still penetrating." Sora goes over there and takes it out from what seems to be Riku's pants.

"The bond between us has to be kept a secret now and maybe forever." He opens it.

It read:

**I really wanted to lie in a bed of roses.  
With you and only you.  
But it's too bad that maybe we're not meant for each other.  
For it has always been you who was in my heart.  
You and only you.  
Forever.**

**Loved you as always, Riku…**

_A card? Little too early to break up, isn't it?_

-------------------

"Does this mean it's goodbye and over?" Sora hurriedly puts on his pants.

"I just can't leave without turning back…" He puts on his shirt.

_Oh come on. Is this one of those classic romance scenes where the boy chases after the running-away girl? I mean, the running-away guy?_

"Just once, just once, if I could have my wish to come true. I'd be born again and again and go see you on those days." Sora runs out of the bathroom to discover that Riku's already gone.

"I screamed with my hoarse voice; only that all of it was in vain." He runs down the stairs, shouting for Riku.

"Nothing is left at the end of the unchained me. The bond between us has to be kept a secret for now and maybe forever." Upon not finding his boyfriend, Sora falls on his knees and begins to cry.

_Is the pain just so unbearable?_

Elsewhere, Riku sings to the wind, "This might be our last goodbye, Sora… I have to leave without turning back."

He then turns away and continues walking.

_Finally… it ended! And I survived the most intimate of yaoi moments! That's an accomplishment. So how'd you like it? Hope you enjoyed. I tried so hard to make it into this.__ Tune in next time when I make the other KH characters sing some other song._

_For the moment, I will not be accepting any new suggestions. I'm getting a little too overloaded with both schoolwork and my other fic so please bear with me. After I have processed the other remaining requests, I should be hopefully back on accepting new ones._

_Sound Slayer, over and out._


	10. Paparazzi

Hello, guys. Yeah, another update. Sad to say… it's my request this time! You thought I was going to discontinue this, huh? Well, no. Anyway, this is another Gaga song… Paparazzi! And the chapter is for all the fans all over the world who are nuts over the Organization's "youngest and hottest-looking members". I quoted that because it came from a certain friend of mine… or me, I just don't remember. But anyway, it's going to have Zexion, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas! Saix is just there to keep an eye on them. It's random party after an excursion. Enjoy the song.

Before I forget, I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise or the song.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

All in a nice breathtaking view on the edge of a cliff, Axel and Roxas are in the centre of the formation with Saix between them. Marluxia and Larxene are on their right while Zexion and Demyx are on their left.

They all then strike a pose.

_Say "Kingdom Hearts"!_

"KINGDOM HEARTS!" They all scream and smile at the camera.

_Wait a sec, guys. The picture's kind of blurry. One more time, everybody!_

They all resume their positions.

_Say "Kingdom Hearts"!_

Suddenly, I hear Sora, saying, "Nobodies! We're under attack. Code Red!" And he charges at the unsuspecting tourists with his keyblade.

_No, Sora! Don't! They're just here for their pictorial!_

It is too late. Sora pushes the seven off the cliff and into what seems like a bottomless pit.

_Noooooooooooo! You guys! Can you hear me? Are you all okay?_

Then, a huge crash is heard. And the next thing to be heard is "Roxas, get off my…"

_Censor that!_

"Your foot is killing me," Axel cries out.

_Just wait, you guys. I'm going to get an ambulance!_

"Ouch. My aching everything," Demyx groans.

"Shut up, you idiot! Your arm is on my collarbone!" Larxene screams.

"And your arm is on my mmmfffftttt!" Zexion says to Larxene.

_Oh well, this is going to be a rough ride… errr... song, I mean._

-------------------

Back in The Castle That Never Was, a black limousine stops over and the door opens. Out come the Nobodies with cases of multiple fractures. They then start walking towards the entrance of the castle with their crutches.

_Here's the start of the song!_

"We are the Org, at least from it..." The seven are having a little bit of difficulty in moving around.

"The seven of us are Nobodies of pure fantasy." After with much more struggling, they finally resort to using their Corridors of Darkness to get it.

_Oh, well... duh!_

"We're just so unnatural." Roxas topples over upon getting in the castle. Axel tries to help him up.

"Black cloaks and pants, gloves and boots too." They all look at each others' clothes.

"Not sure what it shows but we're sure that..." Saix gives a nod to Marluxia who passes it on to Larxene and Demyx.

"It don't have a price, ready for those loving fans." Demyx passes the nod on to Zexion, Axel and Roxas.

"Cause you know that baby we're." They grin.

_Woah! You guys rock! I'm your biggest fan too!_

-------------------

"We're your favourites." Saix reveals himself in a white shirt with greyish claw-like marks and in black pants.

"You'll follow us until we love you, papa-paparazzi!" Larxene is wearing long-sleeved dress with a leopard design. The collar and cuffs of her dress have black fur while her black skirt is like that of a Gothic Lolita's.

"Baby, there's no other superstar!" Marluxia dons a purple shirt under a maroon polo and denim pants.

_Okay, guys! Pose and I'll have your pictures! Hehe._

After seeing Saix, Marluxia and Larxene's outfits, Axel goes next.

"We know that you'll be our papa-paparazzi!" Axel poses with a tightly-fitting brown shirt and khaki pants.

_Hey! No F*** signs in the pic! Don't do it!_

"Promise I'll be kind, but we won't stop until that fan is ours!" Roxas is wearing that black-and-white chequered sweater over a grey shirt and blue pants.

"Baby, you'll be famous, chase us down until we love you!" Demyx jumps up and down in his midnight blue shirt over an indigo long-sleeved one and black pants.

"Papa-paparazzi..." Zexion looks at himself, wearing a black shirt and skinny jeans.

_Say "Kingdom Hearts", you guys! And strike a pose for me! Love that! Okay, here goes the click!"_

-------------------

"You'll be our personal assistant in the castle." They then all go to Where Nothing Gathers.

"Larxene's knives and Demyx's sitar, yeah 'cause you're my rockstar." Larxene and Demyx take out their weapons.

"In between the scythe, chakrams, keyblades, book and..." Zexion, Axel and Roxas summon their weapons too.

"The face is scarred; a moon-watcher uses claymores..." Saix brandishes the claymore in his hands.

"Our hearts are empty; we can neither laugh nor cry!" All seven Nobodies dance with their weapons.

_Imagine that! Ooohhh... this would make a good video. Wait a sec. I'll go get my cam!_

"It don't have a price, loving us is cherry pie. 'Cause you know that baby we're..." They all twirl around in their civilian clothes and their weapons.

--------------------

"We're your favourites!" Larxene does several ballet kicks and a pirouette with her knives sparking beautiful electricity around her.

_I'm back! And here we start the shooting!_

"You'll follow us until we love you, papa-paparazzi" Marluxia twirls around with his scythe's blade extended and the petals just swirl around him.

_That's good too. Keep coming guys._

"Baby, there's no other superstar." Demyx gets on his groove with his water forms and rocks it out loud on his sitar.

"We know that you'll be our papa-paparazzi!" Zexion puts on a headstand.

_What! Totally awesome! I just cannot imagine that just happened. Somebody pinch me!_

"Promise we'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine!" Axel does the moonwalk with some flashy and funky movements using his chakrams.

"Baby you'll be famous, chase us down until we love you!" Roxas then does something...

_Errr... what's that move when you turn around like a top on your head?_

"Papa-paparazzi!" All six Nobodies huddle up for a picture and pose.

_Where's Saix? Anyways, I'm having more fun with you guys. Let's go on and proceed._

----------------------

"Real good, we dance in the castle." A huge disco ball coming from nowhere just appears overhead and everyone starts dancing.

_Awesome! I want to live here._

"Snap snap, to that sounds on the radio!" All six of them form something like a Kankan line.

"Don't stop for anyone." They then start doing high kicks.

"We got no hearts but we still are fun!" They jump and scream.

_You got that right!_

-----------------------

"We're your favourites!" They start pushing each other around.

"Hey, why don't we throw Roxas around?" Larxene suggests.

"Good one , Lar-lar!" Demyx screams and takes a hold of Roxas.

_HAHAHAHA! This is one heck of a party._

"You'll follow us until we love you, papa-paparazzi!" Everybody has now gotten hold of Roxas and is carrying him around the castle.

"Baby, there's no other superstar. You know that I'll be your papa-paparazzi!" Axel then points upstairs and they all teleport to the bedrooms.

"Promise I'll be kind but I won't stop until that boy is mine." They toss Roxas onto the bed.

"Baby you'll be famous, chase us down until we love ya!" Axel then leaps on Roxas, leaving the rest of the Nobodies a little shocked and surprised.

"Papa-paparazzi!" Axel and Roxas look at the camera.

Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion and Demyx open their mouths in shock as the flash sets off.

_Say "Kingdom Hearts"! This will make a good photo for an AkuRoku fic. Who wants it? Hope you enjoyed. I am still processing the other requests. Don't worry. Okay? __Tune in next time when I make the other KH characters sing some other song._

_No requests for now please. I'm so sorry. I'll bring up the next song request as soon as possible._

_Sound Slayer, over and out._


	11. Unwell

Hello, dudes and dudettes who are tuning in to this fic. I'm back with a request from OrgXIIIisbetterthantheAkatski! The song is going to Unwell by Matchbox Twenty. And I hope you enjoy this. It's emo-ish once again. With Leon this time. So sit back, relax and read to your heart's content.

Before I forget, I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise or the song.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The streetlights illuminate the dark corners of the streets in Traverse Town. The leaves rustle as the wind blows by. A cold yet tender breeze in the evening. The people are walking hurriedly back to and fro. And sitting on a nearby bench watching them is a man with brown shoulder-length hair.

He looks up at the sky. Dark as usual with the bright radiance of the moon lighting up the heavens.

Then his head starts to hurt.

_Huh? What's this all then?_

Several of the passersby notice this and look at him, wondering what's happening.

Leon then starts to see and hear things. Things that he thought were all long gone. Voices that he presumed never to be heard again.

He puts his hand to his head and screams. He runs off, leaving the passersby wondering what's wrong with him.

_, don't scream in public because the police might… you know, catch you put you into an asylum! Anyways, let's have the song!_

-------------------

Leon is up in his room at one of Traverse Town's motels. He takes off his jacket and tosses his jacket onto a nearby chair. He hops on his bed.

"All day staring at the ceiling." He lies down on his back and looks up at the ceiling.

"Making friends with shadows in my room." He then sees what looks like the figures of his friends in Radiant Garden.

"Tifa? Cloud?" He tries to reach for them but then they revert back into shadows. Nothing more.

_Whoops. Going out of your mind right there… looks like you need professional help. Let's go look for a psychiatrist._

"All night hearing voices talking to me." Leon looks around.

"Rinoa? Is that your voice I'm hearing?" He sits up straight.

_Woah, slow down, dude. You're not even sure if it's really her or your mind that's playing tricks on you._

"That I should go find them…" Leon mutters. He stands up and takes his jacket from the chair. He wears it on him and goes for the door.

"Because I can't have them not here with me." He twists the knob and heads outside.

"Hold on." His head starts to hurt again.

"Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown." He drops to his knees. A bunch of maids working at the motel go and try to help him get up.

"No. no. I'm fine really," Leon tells them and apologizes for the inconvenience.

_Dude? Are you sure? You might be hearing things again. Gosh, no! don't leave yet!_

"And I don't know why!" He heads down the flight of stairs.

-------------------

"But I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell!" Leon runs down the stairs like an antelope jumping hurdles.

_Leon! Come back here! You're only going to get hurt! Do you hear me? Stop that!_

"I know right now you can't tell." He bursts out of the door of the motel and back into the district of Twilight Town.

_Hey! There are Heartless out there! Dude! Your gunblade! Wait up!_

"But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see." He sees what appears to be a young lady in a bluish dress, very reminiscent to Rinoa's.

"A different side of me." Leon runs after the girl and as he holds on to her arm the girl slaps him on the face.

"Crazy young man! Who do you think you are?" she screams angrily.

Leon looks only to see a brown-haired woman in pink, angrily staring at him.

"I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired. I know right now you don't care." Leon flees as the woman chases after him, trying to hit him with her purse.

_Leon? Huh? Where are you going? Wait up! Don't be such a fool! Hey!_

"But soon enough you're gonna think of me." He finally gets away from the angry woman and finds a seat under a waiting shed.

"And how I used to be...me." He looks up and sees the moon. He remembers the night he had danced with Rinoa.

_Finally, I caught up with you. Man, I better bring you back to your room before you suddenly go grab other people's arms and hey! Wait!_

-------------------

"I'm talking to myself in public." Leon walks aimlessly while looking for the "voice" in his head is coming from, occasionally whispering something to himself.

"Dodging glances on the sidewalk." He tries to conceal his identity from the bystanders who are giving him suspicious looks.

_Hey! Wait up! Where are you going?_

"And I know. I know they've all been talking about me." He looks back at some of the people he has passed.

"I can hear them whisper." He continues walking towards a corner and turns.

"And it makes me think there must be something wrong with me." He puts his hand behind his head.

"Out of all the hours thinking, somehow I've lost my mind." Then he once again sees an image of Rinoa beckoning to him in a restaurant.

_No, not there, Leon! Don't go there! You're going to make a total fool of yourself._

-------------------

"But I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell." He barges into the restaurant where a lot of affluent families are having a special occasion. Everybody looks at him. One waiter even drops a whole tray of food in surprise.

"I know right now you can't tell." Bodyguards are being called to go get Leon out of the place as he tries to go further in, looking for some person named "Rinoa".

"But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see." He fights off several men in black suits and black ties, knocking them out.

"A different side of me." He punches one who is about to hit him with a club.

_Let's get out of here, Leon. They are so going to file a charge on you. Come on before things get out of hand!_

"I'm not crazy; I'm just a little impaired." Two men get a hold of Leon and are trying to haul him out of the place.

"I know right now you don't care." Leon struggles but even more men come to help and they drag him past the door.

"But soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be." The men throw Leon on the sidewalk.

"Good riddance," says one of the gentlemen with a monocle. He seems to be the one in-charge of the party.

_I told you so. Now, let's get back… where'd he go?_

------------------

"I've been talking to myself." Leon enters a fight club with the intention of finding Rinoa there.

"Pretty soon they'll come to get me." The fighters turn their eyes to him and lunge at the newcomer.

"Yeah, they're taking me away." Leon singlehandedly defeats each one of them.

_Goodness sake! So this is where you went. Look at the mess. People are not going to be happy about this._

-------------------

"But I'm not crazy; I'm just a little unwell." Leon heads back to the motel where he is staying at.

"I know right now you can't tell." He looks at the windows of the nearby buildings. And he narrows his eyes to try and see more clearly.

"But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see." He sees Rinoa standing by each windowpane, waving at him.

"A different side of me." He rubs his eyes. The images are still there.

_Snap out of it! I'm sorry but I think I need to slap you right now!_

"I'm not crazy; I'm just a little impaired." Leon falls on the ground.

_I'm sorry, okay? But it looks like you needed it. Ready to get back to the room now?_

"I know right now you don't care." Leon stands up on his own and resumes the path back to the motel.

"But soon enough you're gonna think of me and how I used to be." He continues to walk straight ahead.

_Wait up! I need to see that those silly visions have stopped. We'll look for her tomorrow morning! Are you listening to me?_

--------------------

"Yeah, how I used to be…" Leon gets into the motel. The clerk waves at him. He ignores this and continues up to the stairs.

"How I used to be…" He slowly trudges up each step.

_Great. I just got here. Okay, don't worry. I'll help you up._

"Well, I'm just a little unwell." He takes out his keys. He fumbles a bit and drops them.

"How I used to be, how I used to be." He bends over to pick them up. He then unlocks the door and gets in.

"I'm just a little unwell." He plops on his bed, exhausted.

_Okay, Leon. Have a good night's sleep. We'll try to look for her in the morning. Good night. Sweet dreams. We all love you! Especially Katy who requested this song._

_So how was that? Love it? I hope so. __Hope you enjoyed. I am still processing the other requests. Don't worry. Okay? __Tune in next time when I make the other KH characters sing some other song._

_No requests for now please._

_Sound Slayer, over and out._


	12. Chasing Pavements

Hello, guys. I'm back with yet another request. This time, it's Chasing Pavements by Adele which was requested by kingdomheartsgirl101. Namine's solo! Well, what are we all waiting for? So let's enjoy her voice and song! By the way, understand that all songs are being processed as they come in from the reviews. And yes, you may change them if I still haven't finished them yet. No, I do not turn down offers.

Before I forget, I do not own the Kingdom Hearts franchise or the song.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Namine takes a stroll in the park. She looks at the trees, all in a vivid green hue. And the birds are chirping all around her. Kids and adults alike are running around ecstatic in the park.

Squirrels bounding around. She looks for a nearby bench. She finds one and sits on it. She takes out her sketchpad and flicks through her drawings. The leaves around her rustle as the wind picks them up and sweeps them aside, clearing up Namine's place.

_You want to draw the squirrels, don't you? Hey, what's this? A Roxas drawing…_

She takes a pen from her pocket. She starts to doodle as the sun starts to shine more strongly through the thick canopy of the trees.

She starts humming.

_Spikes? Curved lines? And what are those circles? Eyes? You're not drawing a squirrel, are you? What are you drawing then?_

She sighs, missing the one of the only persons in her life who cared for her and mattered to her. She looks up. The sunshine falls upon her face like golden raindrops.

"Roxas… where are you? I'm here… waiting," she whispers to the wind.

_Waiting… that feels like an aching word._

"I'll wait for you… as promised."

_And the song… begins._

-----------------

"I've made up my mind." Namine flips through the pages of her sketchbook. She goes to her first page.

"Don't need to think it over." She smiles upon seeing her first doodle. A doodle of Castle Oblivion. The place where she was imprisoned until Sora, Roxas's Other, came to save her. That day had and will always be special to her as it was the day she would finally break free from her prison.

"If I'm wrong or if I am right." She looks at seven other drawings under the castle. Marluxia, Larxene, Axel, Zexion, Vexen, Lexaeus and last but not the least her. They are looking at her like some weird outcast just stuffed into the castle with them.

"Don't need to look no further." Namine recalls Marluxia often telling her about how her "hero" would soon be arriving to save her.

_The good old times, Namine? Or the bad old times?_

"This isn't desire. I know this is love." She imagines Roxas smiling at her once she sees her again.

"If I tell the world… no, words are never enough." She visualizes herself in Roxas's embrace. That warm and welcoming embrace she misses.

_That's so sweet… to miss someone you care about…_

"Cos it was not said to you." Namine tries to think up the words she wants to say to Roxas.

"And that's exactly what I need to do." She then flips over to the next page of her sketchbook.

_Oh the memories… so sweet yet sometimes sad…_

-------------------

"If I end up with you, should I give up or should I just keep chasing Roxas?" Namine smiles as she sees her next drawing: a brave Roxas defending her from an angry Larxene.

"I think it was my fault. I sort of tripped her while she was carrying her bowl of cereal in the morning," Namine says to herself.

_That explains the steam coming out of Larxene's ears and the expression on Roxas's face as he tries to protect you…_

"Even if it leads nowhere or would it be a waste." She then thinks of the countless drawings she had finished during her time in Castle Oblivion just waiting for him.

"Even if I knew my place, should I leave it there?" She then looks at her next drawing which shows her leaving Castle Oblivion with the company of Sora.

"Should I give up or should I just keep chasing Roxas? Even if it leads nowhere…" She stands up and takes a little walk around the park.

_Awww… that's such a sweet thing to say!_

-------------------

"I bring myself up." Namine looks at the sky and turns around and around with her outstretched arms.

"And try to soar and fly in the sky." She does a little jump into the air and a twirl.

"Waiting as my love returns." She looks at the birds singing and smiles.

"And my heart begins to tingle…" She sees a nearby squirrel offering what looks like a female squirrel an acorn.

"Finally could this be it or should I give up?" She puts her hands on her chest.

"Or should I just keep chasing Roxas." She daintily makes several pirouettes over to a nearby set of benches.

_I think you should. He likes you._

"I think it would lead somewhere and it wouldn't be a waste." She then takes a seat on the nearest bench.

"Even if I knew my place, should I stop there?" She opens her sketchpad to its fourth page.

"Should I give up or should I just keep chasing Roxas?" She smiles as she remembers the time she tried to draw Roxas dancing to one of Demyx's songs. Roxas could barely dance to the tune.

_That's hilarious if I imagine it._

"Though it would lead me somewhere, should I give up…" She gives a little childish laugh. She cannot stop from laughing at remembering that moment.

"Or should I just keep chasing Roxas even if it leads nowhere?" She sighs and turns to the next page.

_You miss the old times, do you? A little bit?_

------------------

"Or would it be a waste even if I had my place?" She stares at the drawing she made in Castle Oblivion. A drawing of herself being yelled at by both Marluxia and Larxene.

"Should I forget it?" she finds it hard to bring herself back to the moments where she had to plnat fake memories into Sora's head.

_Sad story you got there… poor girl._

"Should I give up or should I just keep chasing Roxas?" She goes to the next page. She cannot bear the pain that that specific moment always brought to her.

"Even if it leads me astray, should I give up?" Namine smirks upon seeing a picture of Roxas trying to do a limbo with Axel.

"Or should I just keep chasing Roxas?" She laughs.

_Yep, Roxas tripped on the limbo pole when they were trying to dismantle it. And did he get a huge bump!_

"Even if it leads nowhere and it would be a waste." She looks at the next drawing.

"Even if I knew my place, should I just stay there?" It is a drawing of Luxord getting mad at both Namine and Roxas for disobeying orders.

"We always got into trouble together…" she remembers.

_Definitely a couple._

-------------------

"Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing Roxas?" She closes her sketchbook and tucks it under her arm.

"Should I just keep on chasing Roxas?" She closes her eyes and tilts her head backwards until it reaches the upper portion of the bench.

"Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing Roxas?" She smiles as she feels the sunshine warming her face. Like the warmth of Roxas's hands when he held her.

_No, don't! Don't give up, Namine!_

"Even if it leads nowhere or it would be a waste." She remembers the times Roxas fended up for her from the other Nobodies.

"Even if I knew my place, should I just stay there?" She badly wants to meet him.

"Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing Roxas?" She finally gets up and starts to leave.

"He's late. As always," Namine tells herself and is about to leave the park.

"Even if it leads nowhere?" a male voice asks her.

She turns around.

"Roxas!" She runs up to him and hugs him. "I missed you so much! What took you so long?"

Roxas shrugs. "Been busy. That's all. Dinner tonight? My treat."

"Of course. Wherever you like." Namine clutches on to Roxas's arm.

_Awww… the smell of two teenaged lovers. It's so cute and adorable. So you liked it? I hope you did. We all like Namine and Roxas. Can I hear a hurrah? __I am still processing the other requests. Don't worry. Okay? __Tune in next time when I make the other KH characters sing some other song._

_No requests for now please._

_Sound Slayer, over and out._


	13. So Close

Hey, guys! After a week or two of hiatus, I decided to come back here! But no, no requests processed yet. Here… review this first. If I got my touch back, I'll definitely come back to this fic. Basically, it's about all those couplings you all ever thought of about the Organization XIII. They deserved a happy ending so I'm giving this to them. The song is "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin. No edits for now because the song is perfect the way it is.

Couples included are AkuRoku, Marlene, Zemyx, Xemsaix and that's about it. Only genuine Nobodies in Organization… so I'm sorry that there's no Roxine and etcetera. Yaoi present… well only shonen-ai. So if you don't like it, don't read please.

Side note: Although I am very much against Zexion-Demyx, I had to put them here because it's one of the couples I could remember that everyone loves.

Before I forget, I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the song.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Castle That Never Was… a solemn place where the entire Organization lives. But unbeknownst to others, it is the Nobodies' sanctuary in wherein they can display as much humanity they have left.

_Oh, a dirty little secret. Let's go take a peek inside._

The entrance door creaks open. Everything seems quiet enough. The halls are plain. But then, if one would listen closely, there seems to be a faint sound of ballroom music playing.

_Gasp! I think I'm hearing one of our school's prom songs this year! Oh it's shocking. Where's it coming from? To the upstairs!_

Apparently, the next floor is just as nearly as empty as the receiving floor. However, there is something that does not seem right. A weird-looking wall is present at the farthest end of the left corridor.

_Let's go in, shall we? Here we go… err, I mean here I come!_

----------------

Upon getting in, the room is amazing. Unlike the other rooms in the castle, this one is circular in shape and has the entire atmosphere of a ballroom. Golden chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The grand staircase where everyone makes their grand entrance. The sight is just unbelievable as even the walls are in golden-brownish paint.

_Ohmigosh! I think me gonna faint!_

Then, the music, the one earlier, starts from the beginning again although only the instrumental plays.

The lights dim and a several spotlights shine on the center of the staircase to emphasize whoever is going down there.

And suddenly, two Corridors appear. Out from them come two men wearing black suits. Their hairs are neatly groomed that one would even mistake both for being descendants of unique royalty. The other one, despite the scar on his face, would even rival the looks of Prince Charming from any of the Disney movies.

The man with long blue hair then holds his white-haired companion's hand as they walk down the stairs.

Following them are a grayish-blue haired boy and his companion with a blonde mullet, both wearing black suits as well.

_Looks like Debut in Black is the theme for today. But it does look good on them though… sigh._

Then, after those two, this time a pink-haired man and a blonde-haired woman make their entrance.

And finally the last couple, a redheaded man and a blonde kid go down the stairs before taking their position beside in front beside the second couple. Behind them, making a trapezoid formation, are Marluxia and Larxene, and Xemnas and Saix.

_Wow… dancing… well, I'll be trying to focus two couples in each stanza. There isn't much in this song._

------------------

"**You're in my arms."**

Axel takes Roxas's hand and plays the male lead as the two starts doing the waltz. Roxas dreamily gazes into Axel's eyes.

"**And all the world is calm."**

It seems like there is nothing in the world that would disturb these two as they gracefully move around the ballroom floor. Roxas places his head gently on Axel's arm.

"**The music playing on for only two."**

After a few more steps with Roxas merely letting Axel doing all the dancing, the redhead just smiles and gently holds the blonde's head with his hands. Then, closing his eyes, he puts his forehead against his partner's as they continue to dance.

"**So close together."**

Although the height difference between Zexion and Demyx seems rather awkward, the two seem to make a good couple. Demyx being the one leading the dance while Zexion follows on, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"**And when I'm with you."**

Demyx then puts his hand on Zexion's face, gently putting the grayish-blue hair out of the boy's face. Demyx smiles and so does Zexion who has never smiled for a long time since he became a Nobody.

"**So close to feeling alive."**

Zexion buries his face into Demyx's arms, hugging tightly on the blonde. Demyx is a bit taken aback by this at first. But then he just wraps his arms around Zexion and hugs him.

-------------------

"**A life goes by."**

Larxene and Marluxia start their dance. However, Larxene is still not used to doing dances with a partner and accidentally steps on Marluxia's foot. He ignores this and merely smiles at Larxene who sheepishly grins back.

"**Romantic dreams will stop."**

Then, Marluxia lets go of Larxene's hand and puts his right hand behind his back. After which, he conjures up a perfect-looking red rose. After receiving it, she smells it before playfully pushing Marluxia backwards and laughing.

"**So I bid mine goodbye and never knew."**

Marluxia reaches for Larxene's hand continues on to dance with her while Larxene just continues to chuckle every now and then.

"**So close was waiting, waiting here with you."**

Meanwhile, Xemnas and Saix sneak out into the balcony and stare at Kingdom Hearts. The lovely light of Kingdom Hearts shines on them in the night as if they were deities.

"**And now forever I know."**

Xemnas puts his hand on Saix's face, gently caressing it. Saix's face becomes flushed.

"**All that I wanted to hold you so close."**

Xemnas presses his face on Saix's cheek. And their silhouettes can be seen embracing each other in the moonlight.

--------------------

_Ahhh… the memories. Sorry, I ran out of clips of their ballroom dancing thing. Wait; just let me get my crap right…_

"**So close to reaching that famous happy end."**

Axel and Roxas eat their ice cream happily as they stroll around Twilight Town. Axel looks at the blonde's face and then laughs because Roxas looks like he has a beard made of ice cream. To which Roxas replies with playfully tackling Axel onto the ground.

"**Almost believing this was not pretend."**

Demyx accidentally falls on Zexion while they are playing Twister. And the two end up laughing at each other.

"**And now you're beside me and look how far we've come."**

Larxene and Marluxia lie down on the green meadow with hundreds of daffodils, watching the clouds go by on a summer day. Larxene points at a heart-shaped cloud and smiles at Marluxia as he sees it too.

"**So far we are so close."**

Xemnas is then seen chatting with Saix in his office before the former accidentally knocks a book of his desk and a plain card falls out from its pages. On the front of the card is "TO: SAIX, MY DEARLY BELOVED".

--------------------

_Oh how that love never really lasted that long…. Sniffle. Sniffle._

"**How could I face the faceless days…"**

Roxas who is now a nearly transparent entity walks up to Sora.

"Look sharp!" he says before he gives himself up and fuses back with his other.

"**If I should lose you now?"**

Axel jumps in front of the crowd of Dusks. He uses all of his energy to envelop both himself and his chakrams with flames before causing a gigantic explosion that wipes all the lesser Nobodies out.

"**We're so close…"**

A defeated Demyx pants for a while before falling on his knees and his sitar disappears.

He looks at his empty right hand in disbelief and puts his hands up to his head, screaming "NO WAY!" He then disappears into the darkness after turning into water and bubbling away.

"**To reaching that famous happy end."**

Barely escaping alive from his battle with Riku, Zexion is then held by his collar by the Riku Replica who slams him into the wall.

Zexion struggles to free himself from the replica's grasp but it is no use, he is too weak. And then, the Replica slowly absorbs Zexion's remaining energy, killing Zexion in the process.

"**And almost believing this was not pretend…"**

A beaten Larxene staggers backwards.

"No! No! I refuse to lose… to such a bunch of losers. I think…" She looks at her arms as she slowly disappears.

"I'm fading?" she asks before a dark aura consumes her.

"NO! This isn't… the way I… I won't allow…" But she never gets to finish her sentence as the darkness finally claims her.

"**Let's go on dreaming for we know we are…"**

After the reaper-like figure to which he has been channeling his energy to is beaten, Marluxia cries out in agony and despair. And in a last desperate attempt to live, he reaches out only to disappear into a flurry of petals.

"**So close, so close."**

The claymore drops to the ground with a large thud.

Saix turns towards Kingdom Hearts and slowly staggers to the edge of the balcony that overlooks it. He lifts his hand up after he places it on his chest where his heart should be.

"Why? Kingdom Hearts… where is my heart?" he asks before he fades away.

"**And still so far."**

Xemnas is then blasted by an energy beam formed by the combined power of Sora and Riku.

The blast fatally wounds him and disappears back into the darkness.

------------------

_Sniffle. That seemed sad. However, I think this must be one of my worst works. Anyways, I'm uploading it just in case. I liked the way I imagined it anyways so yeah I'm putting this up. Review please._

_No requests yet because I don't know if I still have my touch back._

_By the way, has anyone noticed that considering all the Nobodies in Organization XIII: ignoring Xion since she is not a Nobody, Demyx dies after Zexion?, taking Roxas out since he does not actually die, Xemnas dies after Saix?, Axel and Roxas didn't actually get killed by somebody?, and if you only consider Sora's kills in Re:CoM, Marluxia falls after Larxene?_

_Yeah, I'm rambling again. But please review and rate if I still should go back to continuing this fic._

_No requests yet, okay?_

_Sound Slayer, over and out._


End file.
